


Smluffy Destiel ABC's

by Reference_Hungry_MSUFG



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Fluff, Hot Tub, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Rough Kissing, Sam Winchester Needs Brain Bleach, Smut, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reference_Hungry_MSUFG/pseuds/Reference_Hungry_MSUFG
Summary: A collection of Destiel fanfics inspired by each letter of the alphabet. They will all be smutty and fluffy and will vary in length. They will be updated out of order so please subscribe for when new ones are posted since I'll be updating existing chapters to post new ones! Tags will be updated as new chapters/letters are posted and there will be brief summaries and some tags referenced at the beginning of each chapter/letter. I will likely not post them in order so the will be temporarily blank chapters/letters in between but I'll provide a key in this summary letting you know what chapters/letters are completed as I go.Chapter 1: A for Argument - CompleteChapter 2: B for Blind Date - Complete





	1. A for Argument

**Author's Note:**

> I love this fandom and everyone in it and kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! I love comments and respond to each and every one! I hope you enjoy!

A for Argument

Dean didn't quite expect Castiel's reaction to his decision to escape the panic room in order to say 'Yes' to Michael. 

Noteworthy tags: rough kissing, light angst, canon divergence. 

 

Dean stares at the empty space where Cas was just glowing and disappeared from. He catches his breath slightly as a wrenching feeling in his gut tries to tell him how wrong that was. He hopes its not too painful when he banishes an Angel like that and tries to justify it to himself as the only way he could escape Bobby's panic room. 

Knowing he could manipulate Cas like no one else suddenly makes bile creep up his throat. This was low… and stupid…. But also their only option. He wasn't going to let Michael take the lives of his family if he could help it. He'd take one for the team if it meant them being safe. All of them. If all Dean was good for is being some Dick Angel’s tool then he'd at least make sure the people he cares about end up alive at the end of it. 

He sneaks over the room's threshold and up the stairs. He can hear Bobby’s and Sam’s distant sounds of talking and shifting in the kitchen and living room, he knows he doesn’t have much time before Cas finds him and he'll be furious. He just has to find one of heaven's stupid spies before that happens. 

He runs from the house towards town, figuring there's got to be some poor sap posted there working for Michael. He knows the fastest way to the center of town is through back alleyways and he's normally more comfortable there than when he's surrounded by people in a crowd, but something about the deserted area he's in now is unsettling. 

He should hurry through to somewhere more crowded in case Cas-. Shit… too late. Cas is standing in front of Dean, in what only can be described as a battle position, ready to fight with a look that Dean's actually never seen before, and never wants to see again. 

Dean just stares at the Angel, not sure what to do or what to expect. Cas narrows his eyes and walks heavily into Dean's space so they're almost touching. Dean's breath is stolen away against his will by the close proximity and sheer power radiating off of Cas's vessel. 

Dean takes a breath and tries to reason this out. “Listen Cas, I'm sorry I did that to you but I had to get outta there. We both know this ends one way and it's me saying ‘yes' to that Angel douche. If it's gonna happen anyway at least I can try to get something out of it. Just let me go, man.” 

Dean gulps as he watches Cas's eyes get impossibly more intense as he glares at Dean. If looks could kill, Dean would be back in hell all over again. Before Dean knows it, he's slammed against the hard brick wall of the alley. He's pushed up at his neck by Cas's arm which is almost choking him but giving him just enough room to stay conscious. 

The brief thought of how much control over his power Cas is exhibiting right now crosses Dean's mind. Cas could crush Dean like a bug at any moment and with all the rage he can tell Cas is feeling, he's amazed he hasn't done just that. 

The grip Cas has over him is just tight enough to make it uncomfortable, a tiny squeeze tighter and Dean would be choking for air. It would be hot if it wasn't completely terrifying. 

Cas's voice causes even more conflicting emotions as he starts speaking low and menacing, but sexy as all hell. “Now you listen.” Dean is paralyzed, he knows its not from Cas's grace, or his arm holding Dean tight against the wall. If Cas let him go right now he wouldn't move a muscle. He's completely incapacitated and hanging off of every word Cas says. He's obeying submissively to Cas's gravely tone. He couldn't say anything now if his life depended on it, and maybe it will. 

Cas leans in closer before he begins again. “I killed two angels this week. My brothers. I´m hunted. I rebelled and I did it - all of it - for you. And you failed. You and your brother destroyed the world. And I lost everything for nothing.” Cas's fury ebbs a bit and his shoulders become less tense as he continues. “If you're going to let Michael in and let him ruin you and destroy humanity, then I just want one thing before you do.” 

Dean gulps again, it's a reflex that gives away how scared he actually is. He's faced down some pretty big bads in his time, but none of them have been his friend. None of them have looked at Dean the way Cas is right now. The range of conflicting emotions that are flashing through the Angel’s face are dizzying. Especially since he didn't think Angels could even really feel human emotions. But, of all the Angels, Cas has probably come the closest to pure human emotion. 

All Dean can do is stare at Cas, totally in awe. However, realization starts to dawn on him that he owes Cas more than this. When Dean doesn't respond, Cas leans back slightly but it doesn't make him seem any less intimidating. "I'm not going to force you Dean. I need your consent as much as Michael does." 

Dean is trying desperately to process what Cas is saying, but he might've hit his head a little harder than he thought because this doesn't make any sense. Is Cas asking to possess him first before Michael can? A thousand questions are whirling around in Dean's head 'Why would Cas want to do that?' ' How is it going to help anything?' 'What happens after?' 'Would Cas just go back in his vessel and they both go see Michael together?' None of it makes any sense. 

Dean looks up to try and find some clarity or get Cas to elaborate, but, as he's staring into Cas's fiery blues he realizes that it doesn't matter. Cas is right. Cas has sacrificed everything for him and he was about to leave the Angel with nothing. He was about to go behind his back and betray him, to abandon him without even a hint of gratitude for everything. 

Before he even realizes he's made a decision, Dean decides right then that he will say ‘yes’ to Cas no matter what he is asking, not even just to repay him, but because he wants to. He wants to give Cas whatever he can. He wants to take back every selfish act that ended up hurting Cas, he wants to redo everything over again and this time make Cas a priority, make him THE priority. Whatever Cas wants from him, he's gonna get it. 

With a shaky breath Dean says it, and his voice breaks a little. "Yes Cas." Cas’s eyes widen with surprise and he leans in closer again. Dean gulps, this is starting to become a habit now, but he nods and whispers it again. "Yes". 

Suddenly Cas's lips come crashing down on his and he only has milliseconds to register in his wrecked brain that Cas wasn't going to possess him. Cas was asking permission to-. Then it sinks in. After taking a second to attempt to comprehend what is happening, he gives up and just... melts into it, because this... this is SO much better. 

They kiss passionately, still fueled by the adrenaline of their fight. Dean finds himself pressing into the Angel, his Angel. He feels Cas's body yield to his will and they move to the other side of the alley as Dean slams Cas against the other wall trying to get closer. He hears Cas's deep groan vibrate into him as he licks into Cas's mouth. 

They almost take turns slamming each other around the alleyway as they press their lips together messily. The heat of it is intense, Dean holds on to Cas's collar like a lifeline but he feels Cas's hands roam over his body. They barely break contact for seconds so Dean can gasp for air. 

When Cas starts to take off Dean’s jacket, Dean finds himself putting his hands on Cas's shoulders and pulling away. "Whoa, whoa, slow down Cas." Cas looks like a kid who's favorite toy was just taken away after he was promised he could have it. However, being the perfect Angel he is, he complies and backs up. 

Dean looks down at him smiling, regretting not having his hands running all over him, but knowing he has to get this out. He has to say his peace, no matter how difficult it is. "Cas, I'm sorry." Cas's face falls, devastated that Dean is turning him down. He looks as though he's realizing how much worse it is that they kissed, because now he knows what he's missing and can’t have it again. 

Dean feels the familiar twinge of guilt twist through his insides like a knife. He has to keep going, he has to get this out. Dean pulls Cas in close and his tone sinks into a quiet low register that he's entirely not used to. "I'm not going to say 'yes' to Michael." Cas looks up quickly, wide-eyed and dazed. 

Dean's breath catches before he continues. "I'm sorry I ever even thought about it Cas. I just... I thought if..." Dean shakes his head, he's not going to get off track. "It doesn't matter, it was stupid and I should've thought about you more. I never even told you 'Thank you'." 

Cas's entire vessel softens and the corners of his mouth curve up on the most subtle way. Dean can tell Cas is realizing that maybe... maybe Dean isn't turning him down, maybe he can actually have this, maybe they can have this. But Cas always has to be sure, Dean knows this won't be done until Cas actually hears him say it. 

Dean gets real close and says it low through a smile while trying to give Cas his most devastatingly sexy look that he's capable of. "You're the only Angel I'm ever going to say ‘yes’ to Castiel." 

Cas's grip tightens around Dean as he's pushed back against the wall again. Dean revels in the effect he has on his Angel. He looks down at Cas's eager eyes with all the adoration his body can take without exploding. Somehow he continues as he sinks into the blue ocean that Cas's eyes provide. "And I'm gonna say it over, and over, and over, and over again." 

That confession pushes Cas over the edge and he attacks Dean with his lips again like a tidal wave. Dean just surrenders to it, letting it wash over him, and he's almost glowing he's so happy. 

 

Back at Bobby's house, Sam is no doubt down by the panic room, trying to figure out where to go to find Dean. Bobby's likely upstairs in the kitchen, probably pouring a glass of whiskey and bracing for the end. 

Dean isn't sure what Cas is planning when they both pop in on Sam in the basement. Dean thinks it's an odd choice when there are plenty of more private and comfortable places Cas could've taken him to. Places where they could finish… making up. 

Dean doesn't catch on until Cas walks fast paced towards Sam and starts talking in what Dean likes to call Cas's battle voice. "I found Dean, he isn't going to say 'yes' to Michael, however you and Bobby may want to leave the house. We'll be using Bobby's guest room for several hours." 

Dean can't help the uncontrollable wave of affection he feels for Cas at that moment. He's not only letting Sam and Bobby know they're ok so they don't worry when they don't come back, but he's also ensuring uninterrupted-guilt-free-time together for several hours. Dean couldn't ask for a more perfect person to fall into his life and he makes a mental note to satisfy his Angel in every way possible. For now, he's just standing behind Cas with a dopey smile on his face staring lovingly at him. 

Sam is startled and looks totally lost. His confusion only grows when he looks at Dean for a better explanation, only to find Dean just shrugging happily. Cas doesn't explain further either, he just turns back around and when he reaches Dean, he dives in and starts kissing Dean’s neck right in front of Sam. Dean almost laughs as he points down to Cas and looks Sam right in the eyes. "What he said." And they're gone. 

 

Sam stands there dumbfounded for what seems to him like hours. Then slowly, the cogs in his brain start turning and he kicks into gear. He runs upstairs before it's too late. He rushes into the kitchen, actually out of breath from fear more than the physical exertion. "Bobby! Bobby look, Cas found Dean, everything is ok, he's not going to say 'yes' to Michael but there's something you need to know..." 

Bobby puts his arms up trying to calm Sam down enough to get a sensible full sentence out of him. "Whoa boy, simmer down, that's good, now take a breath and tell me what's wrong." Sam breaths in hard a couple times, trying to think straight. "Well, nothing's really wrong exactly, just, we might want to go out and get something to eat or get some rooms somewhere for the night while Dean and Cas... use your guest room..." 

Bobby is about to ask what the hell that means when the ceiling creeks and they hear Dean giggle… actually giggle! Then they hear Dean and Cas both moan loudly from upstairs. Bobby gives Sam a knowing but panicked look and they both book it out of the house.


	2. B for Blind Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean have had an arrangement for years now, Dean goes on at least one legitimate date every 3 months and the rest of the year Sam can't nag him about finding someone. After years of just finding friends for him this will be the last time Sam sets Dean up.

Sam and Dean have had an arrangement for years now, Dean goes on at least one legitimate date every 3 months and the rest of the year Sam can't nag him about finding someone. 

Of course, Sam keeps thinking he's found the perfect person for his brother, he's tried men and women, similar and opposite personalities, he's even found some through dating sites that had an extremely high match rating. He can't blame Dean. Dean does try, he doesn’t sabotage the dates, or refuse to engage. He just always ends up parting ways amicably or becoming really good friends with all of them. 

After coming to his wit’s end this time, Sam thinks this date is sure to be a total bust. He’s exhausted every acquaintance he can, tried finding someone at every venue Dean frequents, even tried the dating profile again. However, every decent person he thinks Dean will like falls through or isn't interested in anything long term. Now, he thinks he's scraping the very bottom of the barrel. He figures next time he's just going to give in and accept Dean's perpetual bachelorhood. He's actually considering giving up this time. Maybe he'll just throw in the towel and leave Dean to his own devices. Maybe he's been the problem and he should've given up a long time ago. 

Sam's (somewhat depressing) thoughts are interrupted when he overhears a co-worker, Garth, talking. He realizes the person he's is talking to, who he hadn't recognized immediately, is the plaintiff representing a charity company in a case their firm has been working on. Garth has been talking about nothing else, so by now Sam's pretty familiar with it even though he's taken a back seat on it this time so Garth can take the reins. The company they're representing is petitioning for the protection of endangered wetlands. It feels good for his firm to be doing some more good in the world. 

According to the conversation, which Sam is completely eavesdropping on and which has now turned to personal matters instead of the case, their plaintiff apparently kept being setup on blind dates by his mother, and he's going to shoot himself if she tries to force him into one more date with a woman. He goes on to say he came out to his mother while he was in high school and is very openly into men, but she insists on trying to convert him with daughters of her friends. 

Sam suddenly decides one last date won't kill Dean, even if it has all the potential to end in disaster as, so far the only dates that have ended on the bad side have been people he's found through work. He takes a chance and tries, not so subtly, to insert himself in the conversation with the ever so overly used line of, “Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear.” 

He's lucky Garth and the person Sam now learns is named Castiel, share an easy going nature and willingness to please. Otherwise, outing himself for eavesdropping and butting his way into the conversation could've gone much differently. And, though it ends up taking a considerable amount of convincing, he is able to setup what will very well be Dean's last blind date. 

Through the rest of the day, Sam considers how this guy, Castiel, is definitely not Dean's type at all and this date will likely be the worst one yet. He is already putting together his apology for even letting this happen. At least this guy, Castiel, can show his mom that he prefers dating men, but if the date tanks he's not sure if it will end up causing more problems for Castiel. However, he figures, it's too late now. He's already setup a lunch date at a local place that's half coffee shop and half restaurant for them. At least it's just a lunch date. Still, he might as well get an apology ready for both of them. 

 

“So you found this guy at work?”  
Dean's tone is light and open, as usual, when Sam tells him about his next dating adventure. 

“Yeah, I told you we're representing him. I overheard him talking about his mom setting him up with women when he's very openly come out to her and I'm tired of working to find the perfect person for you. Thought I'd throw in a wild card. Don't worry about it though, it's just lunch.”

Dean smirks as he's pulling on a flannel shirt to compliment his worn in jeans. It's not that bad of an outfit to wear to a lunch date.   
“You giving up on me already Sammy?” 

Dean's lips quark up as he speaks and Sam has to appreciate what a good sport he's been through all of this when it wasn't his idea in the first place. 

“Hey, I'm surprised I lasted this long. You've been on more dates than anyone I know. I'm basically throwing in the towel with this one.”   
Sam sits on Dean's couch and flips open his laptop. 

“Not everyone falls for their college girlfriend. Some of us were born to walk alone. And hey, we agreed no work while you're at my apartment on the weekend so that better be porn.”  
Dean grabs his keys from the bowl by the door.

“I don’t keep porn on my work computer like some people, and what I do on my own time while at your apartment, while you're not here, is none of your business… and stop quoting Whitesnake. It's creepy.” 

Sam starts scrolling through his case files knowing very well he's violating one of the many arbitrary rules Dean has about his apartment.   
“Great so now quoting song lyrics in normal conversation is creepy?”

“When it's Whitesnake it is…”   
Sam sinks down into the couch to get more comfortable. He's probably not going to have to wait very long for Dean to return from this potential date disaster and he's gotta be ready to make it up to both of them. Though he's not really sure what he can do for Castiel since he doesn't know him very well. Maybe promise never to do this again? 

“Damn, no wonder I can't land a date.”   
Sam can't see Dean but he can hear the grin coming through his voice. 

“Dean. Leave before I try to give you more dating advice.”   
Dean doesn't know how close Sam is to sitting him down and coaching him for the hundredth time even though this conversation started out as a joke. 

“Sammy, I get all tingly when you take control like that.”

“LEAVE!”   
Dean laughs with his entire body as he walks out the door. At least he's leaving in a good mood. 

 

As Dean drives leisurely on his way to what is probably the last date his brother ever sets him up on, he thinks about all his dates so far. It's not that he hasn't tried. He's just always been a better friend than a boyfriend. The relationship thing never felt right. This whole blind date thing has actually been pretty cool though. Meeting new people that are hand picked for compatibility by the person who knows him better than himself has been awesome even. 

He's gotten some really close friends from this and there were only a handful of terrible experiences, which he never fully went into detail with Sammy about. He shudders when he remembers his dinner date with Becky Rosen. How Sam didn't realize she was totally obsessed with him, and was just trying to get the inside scoop on him, will forever be a mystery. Maybe it was because he only has eyes for Jess, so Becky’s heavy flirting went unnoticed. Still, it made for one interesting catastrophe of a date for Dean. He should probably have vetoed another person Sam found from work but, there was something about this being the last date Sam would set him up on that made him want to give it a try. Maybe he just doesn't want it to end like that. 

The comforting hum of Baby's engine sets him at ease. He's never been nervous about a date before but something about this maybe being the last one, or maybe it was Sam's defeated sighs, had made him feel a little on the uncomfortable side. He's more relaxed now behind the wheel and he settles into the leather and turns up the cassette to help tune out anymore wayward thoughts. 

The coffee shop restaurant combo or whatever it is, isn't far and when he reaches the parking lot he realizes it's not very busy either. Maybe that'll make it easier to spot his date. He pulls up next to an old beat up Lincoln Continental and resists the urge to ditch his date so he can fix up this poor neglected car while scolding whatever lazy ass owner left her in this condition. 

He takes a deep breath he didn't know he needed and leaves the safety of Baby to brave the dating pool once again.   
“He we go. The last blind date.” 

A twinge of what Dean will never admit is sadness tweaks it's way through his chest before he determinedly shoves it down. He shakes his head to clear it and slaps on a confident grin before striding through the doorway. 

The first thing Dean notices is the combination of ground coffee and pastry hanging thickly in the air. It's not a bad smell but it's so pungent he feels like he is being punched in the face with it. He returns the bright smile of the barista behind the counter and walks up to order a coffee. She's got a pretty smile and blushes before he even opens his mouth. Before he can put his foot there, he promptly reminds himself he's there to meet a date and it's pretty douchy to start that out by flirting with someone else. He reels in his charm a bit as he reaches for his wallet.   
“I'll just have a black coffee.”

His eyes roam the clear glass case holding the flaky croissants and danishes. He looks up to the chalkboard listing specials for the menu items for the other half of the coffee shop, which he can now see is a full on restaurant. The pretty girl behind the counter seems to notice he's holding back and switches to a more professional stance.   
“Will you be dining in or just taking your coffee to go?” 

Dean smiles at her exceptional people skills and thinks again how he would definitely be flirting with her if he wasn't there for a date, maybe he should go to places like this more often.   
“Uh, I'm actually meeting someone so, in I guess.” 

She smiles and nods in understanding and she also looks a little relieved. Probably because she now knows the reason he isn't flirting back. 

Dean scans the tables for his potential date. There's only a few people scattered around and he knows it's not the middle aged woman reading a book or the old couple whispering to each other over their salads. That leaves- Whoa. Blue. 

The bluest most piercing eyes he's ever seen just staring at him. And the face attached to them is stern and sharp with an almost uncharacteristic messy mop of dark hair on top. Hair that Dean wants to run his fingers through and then grab onto. With a face like that, Dean barely notices the oversized trenchcoat that does nothing to flatter this guy's body. Oh, but how Dean wants to see what this guy's body looks like under all those clothes. Why the hell is he wearing so many layers? Though Dean's one to talk as he stands there wearing his plaid over shirt. 

Trenchcoat stands up, almost looking nervous at first but then that stern dom look comes back as he walks briskly up to Dean and- holy shit. He's close, too close for someone who he just met. He's right up in Dean's personal space and it's making Dean have a hard time breathing, let alone saying anything.   
“Hello Dean.” 

Ok, that voice couldn't be any sexier. Dean's brain scrambles frantically to find any sort of response he can get out. Damn, he's usually so good at this part. Coming up with nothing, all he can do is point at his own chest and raise his eyebrows in question. And what a stupid question he isn't asking out loud, because for some reason his vocal chords are suddenly broken, because of course he's talking about you Winchester! He just used your freaking name! Get it together!   
“You are Dean Winchester, correct? Sam informed me you would likely be wearing plaid.” 

Then Trenchcoat, because that's what Dean is calling him now and why didn't he pay more attention when Sam said his date's name, does this cute little confused head tilt thing. And Dean is totally speechless again. Fuck, what is wrong with him? He's being sucked into heaven through this guy's sky blue eyes that's what is wrong with him. He manages a nod.   
“I'm Castiel.”

Trenchco- uh, Castiel doesn't move, he just stands there and kinda, squints a little bit. Suddenly, after way too long of apparently just staring into each other's eyes, Dean’s brain kicks into gear.   
“Oh, right. Castiel. I'm Dean.”

The dread of embarrassment seeps into Dean’s bones. There's no way he just said that… this guy's gonna think Dean's slow or something. Christ, maybe he is with a comment like that. He struggles to unscrunch his face and shakes his head again, hoping to clear it. Castiel just squints his eyes more, which just makes him that much more adorable. Dean's really got to get ahold of himself.   
“Uh, sorry…we uh, already established that didn't we…”

He tries for a laugh but he can't help the reflex of rubbing the back of his neck in humiliation.   
“You uh, wanna sit?”

He gestures towards the table and again realizes how up close Castiel is.   
“Yes, I got us a table.”

Castiel backs up and heads to his seat and Dean takes this opportunity to hit his palm on his forehead and pull his hand down his face. This is going to be a disaster.   
“Have you eaten?”

Castiel tilts his head again and Dean realizes he should just shoot himself for all the stupid things coming out of his mouth every time he opens it in this guy's presents.   
“No, I haven't ordered yet. Sam indicated this would be a lunch date.”

Castiel's blue eyes get even bigger when he is surprised and it does nothing to help Dean's concentration.   
“Yeah, it is. A lunch date I mean. Sorry, I'm usually not like this. I don't know what's going on with me.”

Castiel looks down in what is probably disappointment and Dean wants to punch himself because he never wants to be the reason this stunning guy ever makes that face again.   
“I see, perhaps we should reschedule when you're feeling better.”

His tone is sad but the gravel in his voice still makes it sound sexy as all hell. But he, he thinks Dean's trying to leave. He thinks Dean doesn't want to be there? With him? This-this quarky, weird, interesting, gorgeous guy that makes The Dean Winchester flounder for the first time in his entire life? That cannot stand.   
“I don't want to reschedule.”

Castiel's eyes cast down even lower and Dean is seconds away from actually punching himself. Good job Casanova, way to make it even worse.   
“I don't mean it like that. I mean uh, I want to stay.”

Dean puts both hands in the table like he's emphasizing his point by grounding himself there. Castiel's eyes raise up and there's curiosity and hope and more surprise there and damn it, Dean's so fucked.   
“That is, if you still want to stay too after I probably broke the world record for putting my foot in my mouth the most times in five minutes.”

Dean watches in fascination as Castiel's mouth curves into a small smile as he looks down at the table and his heart could practically explode with how happy he is to put it there. This is just weird, he's only known this guy for less than ten minutes and all he wants to do is make him happy. There could be sunbeams shining out of his face he's so proud that he is making Castiel smile right now.   
“I wasn't aware anyone held that record.”

Dean's breath catches when Castiel looks up and their eyes meet again, this time with both of them smiling at each other, and it feels so natural. It feels like he could just do this all day. Where is this guy from? And where has he been hiding?   
The waitress interrupts their gaze-fest to ask what they'd like to order.   
“Have you two had a chance to look at the menu?”

No, when would Dean have time to tear his eyes away from this angel sitting in front of him? Before Dean can put a sentence together in his head and relay it to the waitress Castiel beats him to it.   
“Apologies, we require more time to come to a decision.” 

The waitress seems taken by Castiel and brushes her hair behind her ear as she's smiling at him. Castiel doesn't seem to notice in the slightest.   
“Well, you just take your time. No rush.”

Castiel nods as he turns his attention to the menu he's picked up from the table and their waitress seems completely clueless as to his disinterest in her. Ha! That's right, he's on a date with me. He's mine. And where the hell did that thought come from? 

Dean realizes he's staring at Castiel instead of looking at the menu but when he sees Castiel grimace he can't seem to stop himself.   
“Something on there you don't like?”

Castiel's grimace deepens as he continues reading.   
“Unfortunately yes. I don't wish to be rude by insulting anyone's choice in venue for our date, but I'm having difficulty finding anything appetizing here.”

Castiel's polite but blunt and straight to the point attitude is like a breath of fresh air to Dean and it makes him want to climb over the table and kiss that frown right off his face.   
“Yeah, Sammy likes all that health food crap so sometimes he picks places like this, but usually he makes sure there's something…”

Dean turns in his chair looking for the specials board, remembering something that caught his eye up there.   
“Ah, there it is. The special’s a bison burger. They probably don't have fries so it'll have to come with some fancy side but, it looks better than this kale-whatever.”

Castiel's smile grows when Dean looks back at him and it's the most beautiful thing he's seen all day.   
“It sounds like you two are very close to know each other so well.”

Dean can't help but beam. He is always happy to talk about Sammy and it seems like Castiel likes how close they are and isn't going to think it's weird like some of his other dates.   
“Yeah we've always been close. Sammy's awesome. He's always been there for me. Best brother a guy could ask for. Smart too, he's really going places.”

Castiel's smile never falters and Dean gets the distinct impression that he's actually being listened to, not in an ‘I'm thinking about what I'm going to say next while you're talking’ kind of way, he feels heard. He holds Castiel's full and undivided attention and it's almost unnerving but, he likes it. He likes Castiel watching him. Studying him. And when did it get so hot in here?   
“Sam had a lot of equally positive things to say about you as well.”

Dean leans in, suddenly intrigued and trying not to let his heated skin get to him. This is going to be a long day if Dean's going to get turned on this easy.  
“Oh yeah? What did my moose of a brother say exactly?”

“He said you are kind, loyal, and protective. That you take care of him and the people close to you, that you act ‘macho’ but under that you are very caring. He failed to mention how intensely attractive you are.”

Dean practically gets whiplash from how cute Castiel looks making little air quotes when saying ‘macho' to how drop dead sexy he looks at the end of his sentence. His eyes do this, smolder thing and Dean has to suppress a whimper. And damn, is he getting hard just from a look?! This cannot be happening. 

The clueless waitress picks that moment to come back for their order and Dean really starts to miss the tact of the barista.   
“You boys ready to order?”

She's shining her eyes and accentuating her cleavage right at Castiel and Dean is already getting fed up with it.   
“Yes, thank you. We'll both have the bison burger with parmesan chips, I'll have a water and,”

Castiel turns fully to Dean and gives him his direct attention again.  
“would you like something other than coffee Dean?”

Damn vocal chords. Dean opens his mouth but when he realizes he probably looks like a goldfish when no words come out he shuts it again and shakes his head slightly.   
“Just water for us both then.”

Castiel hands the waitress both menus and settles his gaze back on Dean, the curve of his lips firmly in place. Dean's subby side, which he had no idea even existed, is suddenly activated in full force.   
“Says the guy with the dom eyebrow.”

Both of Castiel's eyebrows shoot up in surprise and Dean is, once again, locked into those bright eyes before he realizes Castiel hasn't responded yet.   
“Oh c'mon, don't tell me you don't know what that is.”

Castiel looks down and his little grin makes him look almost shy. How he can pull off going seamlessly back and forth between endearing and smoking hot is beyond Dean. But he's enjoying trying to keep up with it.   
“I can infer from context.”

Dean can't even help himself. He plops his elbow on the table and rests his chin in his hand and just looks at that little curve of Castiel's lips, letting him know Castiel's still having a good time. The words slip out before Dean can even register them.  
“I like the way you talk.”

And apparently his fuzzy brain isn't done embarrassing himself further.   
“And the way you listen.”

The soft look Castiel gives him actually might melt something deep in Dean's chest.   
“I've found that most people tend to adhere to general stereotypes and impose them on those around them. I'm not surprised you don't often feel genuinely listened to Dean. The masses generally don't consider the exceptionally attractive to share an intelligence trait. Since it's clear you posses such a trait I'm feeling as though you may be somewhat ‘out of my league', as they say.”

Those damn adorable air quotes again. And if this guy says Dean's name one more time in that tone he's gonna pop a boner right here in the restaurant/coffee shop thing they're sitting in.   
“I'm pretty sure I haven't said one intelligent thing all day here Cas.”

Dean's either gotta stop surprising this guy or get a freaking grip. Those eyes, it's like he's being hypnotized. It takes a full minute for Dean to realize the surprise on Castiel's face is probably due to being called ‘Cas'.  
“Uh, sorry. Force of habit. I hardly ever call anyone by their full name and, yours is kind of a mouthful.”

The intense smolder radiating off of Cas at that nearly brings Dean to his knees. No, really. He's lucky he's sitting in a chair. Was it Dean saying he's a mouthful? Oh. Yeah ok. Dean can get on board with that. After a minute the smolder cools off a bit and Cas’s easy smile is back. 

“I actually like the nickname. People rarely call me anything but Castiel. It's nice to hear it from you. And, in response to your previous statement; it's obvious to me you are very intelligent and...responsive. Sam did, however, let me know you are much more knowledgeable than you give yourself credit for. Mechanical engineering is a prestigious field to be working towards. He mentioned you are a mechanic now, which he agrees is more than he or I have the skillset for.”

The way Cas says ‘responsive' gives Dean chills. Oh, he's responsive alright. If Cas only knew about the semi he's sporting in public just from the sound of Cas's voice. Though, a stray thought actually helps in that department. What if Cas wants Sam, and he just agreed to go out with Dean as a second choice? Yeah, that kills his semi pretty freaking fast.   
“Seems like you guys talked a lot. He's taken you know, and straight, for the record.”

The little head tilt. Dean is really starting to like that head tilt. He takes a drink of his coffee to hide his frustration. This better not be another Becky situation. With her, it was easy to end the date once he realized her endgame. This would be a lot harder. He actually likes Cas.   
“Yes, I'm very aware. After our first meeting, I unintentionally interrupted a video chat with he and his wife Jessica. From what I could tell, they were attempting to engage in some kind of video fornication. Sam has great difficulty remembering to lock his office door when appropriate.”

Choking. Dean is choking on his coffee. Damn, is this guy for real? So, definitely not a Becky situation. Then, does that mean he and Sam are friends? That would be nice, he already gets along with his brother, that probably means he'd get along with his other friends. 

Dean shakes his head as he tries to get the coffee out of the wrong tube he sucked it down. Getting a little ahead of yourself Winchester. It's just a first date. No need to scare him away by picturing the apple pie life with him this early. Shit, what were we talking about? Oh right, Sam.   
“Uh yeah, that kid has never locked his doors. You'd think he'd learn by the number of times he's been walked in on, but no. Me on the other hand, it's compulsive. The last thing I want in those situations are interruptions. 

As if on queue, the waitress picks this time to bring out their food. Not that Dean isn't happy to see his food, but this girl has clearly adjusted her shirt to show even more cleavage than before and eyes Cas closely as she sets his food down.   
“I agree. I also have an aversion to disruptions. They can be quite inconvenient.”

The waitress frowns at Cas's comment and lack of staring at her boobs she's almost shoving in his face, and Dean secretly hopes she's starting to get the hint. She leaves without another word and Dean watches as Cas eyes his burger.   
“I have to admit, this is a new experience for me. I've never tried bison before.”

Dean smiles at the weary look on Cas's face and picks up his burger to show Cas it's ok to eat and that if he's going to eat with Dean he better not care that much about table manners.   
“Oh Cas, you're gonna love it. It's less greasy than a normal burger you'll feel like you can run a 10K afterword.”

Dean takes an enormous bite and smiles through chewing as he watches Cas carefully pick up the burger.   
“Do you run? I usually jog in the mornings but I've participated in a few charity runs over the years.”

Dean’s smile immediately fades. Maybe Sam would be a better match for Cas after all.   
“Uh, no. I don't run. I'm more of a gym kinda guy, when I go. But my job keeps me pretty active I guess. I actually kinda hate running.”

Ugh. Why did he have to say that? Cas is going to think they have nothing in common now. He should've just lied through his teeth and then ran with Cas all he wanted. But he just couldn't seem to lie to Cas, and honestly the idea of actually running with him sounds pretty terrible. Hopefully this isn't a deal breaker.   
“Not to worry. There are plenty of vigorous activities to we could engage in together instead of running.”

The smolder is back and Dean has to concentrate not to hang his mouth open filled with food as his entire body tingles at the thought. He wills himself to swallow his bite and watches on edge while Cas takes his first delicate bite of his own. 

The moan Cas lets loose at the taste of his burger is literally sinful. Almost a growl at first before it smooths out, and Dean is having a serious When Harry Met Sally moment over here. Then, practically inducing whiplash again, Cas smiles big and bright and goes from sexy to cute in 0.5 seconds.   
“These make me very happy.”

Dean can't help the laugh that belts out. This guy is awesome. They're definitely going on more dates if Dean has anything to say about it. The food takes priority over conversation for a while and the waitress definitely gets the hint once she asks if they want dessert and Cas declines without even looking at her as he asks for the check. 

Cas insists on paying as he emphasizes this as a date and suggests Dean get the next one, effectively ensuring they go out again, and Dean couldn't be more pleased. Especially since that smolder is back and it's saying Cas wants Dean for dessert instead of whatever they have to offer here. They walk outside and pause by the entrance.   
“I hope it's not too forward, but I was wondering if you have plans for the rest of the day?”

Dean's smile comes easy, it's like Cas read his thoughts. He's nowhere ready for this date to be over.   
“My place or yours?”

The suggestiveness of that sentence rings in Dean's ears. There were about a million different responses and he comes up with that one. It's no surprise Cas's eyes go wide in response. Cas is definitely standing too close again and Dean idly wonders if he does that with everyone or only crowds in Dean's personal space. He hopes its just him.   
“I uh, didn't really mean for that to come off like that. Not that I wouldn't jump at the chance t- uh, I just mean no pressure or anything. I'm cool just to hang out more, and Sam's at my place anyway so nothing but interruptions there.. not that that's the only reason I'd take you to my place- I mean we could hang out with Sam there or I could kick him out maybe…”

Dean's rambling is cut off by him realizing Cas's wide smile as he listens contentedly to every dumb thing coming out if Dean's mouth.   
“My foot's in my mouth again.”

Cas's smile grows a bit and his eyes shine with mirth.   
“Let's go to my place and find something more suitable to put in your mouth Dean.”

Dean's body is frozen to the spot he is standing in.   
“The mention of dessert reminded me my cousin Gabriel left most of a pie in my refrigerator last night. He often brings me things from his bakery, which usually end up wasted when I can't finish them.”

And just like that, Cas goes from drop dead sexy to cluelessly adorable in seconds flat. And pie. Damn, it's like Cas was hand picked by the lord himself to save Dean from his measly single existence. Dean's lack of response probably isn't very encouraging though, but layoff, he can't think with Cas being this awesome.   
“Unless you have other obligations…”

He's giving Dean an out again. Why haven't all his other dates scooped him up? It almost seems like he's been ditched so many times he's just waiting for Dean to finally do it. Well, so much for not surprising him anymore. Dean prepares himself for another dose of blue he knows will probably come when he takes this angel by surprise again. He smiles bright and genuine.  
“Cas, I'm going to devour that pie and any other dessert your cousin brings over that you can't finish yourself. And stop giving me an out. If your past dates are douchbags who couldn't see how awesome you are then their loss, my gain.”

Dean moves his hand to Cas's shoulder as they walk towards the parking lot while Cas positively beams at him, and he couldn't feel better about it.  
“Seriously Cas. Don't ever change.”

They stop in front of the sad excuse for a Lincoln Continental and Cas takes out his keys. Dean does a double take around the parking lot looking dumbfoundedly at how empty it still is. No…this can't be Cas's car. Dean's actually going to be able to quell his one OCD tendency he has and fix up this poor car?! Maybe Cas could watch and he could show him how to take care of it better. It's like weird Christmas. Damn, Dean could just kiss Cas right then and there.   
“This is your car huh.”

Dean shouldn't be so amused by the look of worry on Cas's face.  
“Don't worry Cas, I'm gonna fix her right up and then I'm gonna sit you down and show you how to maintain a car the right way.”

He can't help the excited giggle that escapes which we will never mention again.   
“It's gonna be awesome.”

He turns to Cas's relieved face and takes a page from Cas's book by crowding in close.   
“You're awfully fond of that word.”

Cas's shining grin takes away any condescending nature he could've had and Dean just nods happily.   
“Yeah yeah, I'll teach you about cars and you can expand my vocabulary or whatever.”

The kiss comes out of nowhere. All of a sudden Dean's got his arms full of Cas and his lips are pressed both firmly and gently against Dean's and it's kind of blowing his mind. It takes what feels like a full minute for Dean to get his head in the game, and out of a stunned stupor. Then he's pressing back and running his hands through Cas's hair like he wanted to do the second he first saw him. 

And Cas called Dean responsive. Cas's moans and roaming hands are making Dean melt into the pavement. If Dean thought Cas's voice was arousing, its nothing compared to actually having Cas's mouth on him, having his long fingers grip his hips. Ok, his voice isn't nothing actually because god, those quiet growly moans are everything. 

Tongue. Oh fuck. Dean does Not whimper when Cas slips his talented tongue past his lips. There has got to be something wrong with this guy. There is no way Dean won the jackpot like this without some kind of catch. 

When they part, there's still a buzz of electricity on Dean's lips and he feels drunk to the point of wavering a bit. Cas's grip on his hips holds strong and grounds him in place.   
“Awesome.”

Dean's eyes are still closed but he can hear and feel the rush of breath from Cas's quiet laugh.   
“I'm beginning to thoroughly enjoy that word.”

They press their foreheads together lightly in a much too intimate gesture for how long they've known each other, but Dean can't help it. He's definitely completely fucked.

All too soon, Cas moves away and looks back at his own car and then to Baby parked next to his.   
“Is- is this your car?”

Dean's chest swells with pride without his permission. Did he mention how fucked he is?   
“Yeah that's Baby. 67’ Chevy Impala. She's like family.”

Cas reverently runs his hands just above Baby's hood, not quite touching, and it drives Dean crazy. He might have a bit of a kink for people who appreciate his beloved Baby.   
“She's beautiful.”

Dean comes up behind Cas and wraps his arms around his trenchcoat covered waist. It's also way too intimate a gesture than he should feel comfortable with.   
“I think she likes you.”

Cas wraps his arms right around Dean's without hesitation and it feels like they've been doing this for years.   
“I should hope so. I imagine that would complicate things if she didn't.”

Dean had no idea what has come over him but apparently he's a complete sap now because he brushes his lips right behind Cas's ear and smells his hair. Cas tightens his hold on Dean's arms in response and he's gonna take that as a good sign.   
“I like you too.”

Dean's hips sway a bit and he realizes this is probably the single most chick flick moment of his entire life and he's loving every minute of it. Who knew it could feel like this?   
“My previous statement still applies.”

They both laugh quietly and Dean can feel the rumble all through his body even through the thick fabric between them. Dean can't help his voice going low and breathy.   
“Can I have your number Cas?”

Cas lets go briefly to slide his hand in one of the coat pockets to produce his phone and lifts it to hand it to Dean.   
“And my address. I believe we settled on going to my place.”

Dean let's go of Cas, grabs for the phone, furiously types in his number, and calls himself as Cas stands there shaking with silent laughter. He hands the phone back after programming his number under ‘Dean’ (yeah real original Winchester) and wraps his arms right back around Cas where they were. Apparently he's very snuggly right now. 

Cas types out his address in a text and Dean's phone buzzes to life in his jeans pocket.   
“I'll race you.”

Cas actually fully laughs and shakes his head.  
“It would be in my best interest to decline that suggestion. And yours, since you would need to wait for me to unlock my door for you.”

Dean's brain is all fuzzy again. Cas must be drugging him somehow. Maybe it's the smell of rain and ozone coming off of him. He smells like a freaking thunderstorm.   
“It would be in your best interest to kiss me again.”

Blindsided by Cas’s swift reflexes, it doesn't take him any less time to come out of the daze Cas's lips put him in. Finally, when he has the wherewithal to react, he's no less rocked to his core when he initiates tongue, than when Cas did it. Damn that tongue is gonna end him. 

Dean never fully understood the term ‘spark' in these situations but with Cas it really does feel like there's electric fire between them. They part slowly again and Dean revels in the feeling he's left with.   
“I feel compelled to inform you how enjoyable this is for me. You were correct in your assumption my other dates have gone rather badly in the past. Though, I'm having trouble understanding how your previous dates have not ended successfully for you.”

Dean's had this question before but it's never actually been this difficult to answer. He really needs to have a serious talk with his vocal chords about them not cooperating with him. And there's his Cas-adled brain talking again, because how would he talk to his vocal chords if they're the problem in the fir- not the point Winchester!   
“Uh…”

Cas is determined to get an answer. An answer that he will listen intently to and probably misinterpret somehow to make Dean seem like an asshole who isn't looking for anything long term with anybody and it'll probably make Cas sad again and he's really trying to avoid that at all costs.   
“You can tell me Dean.”

Yeah, Dean can tell him. It's just what comes after the telling that Dean's worried about.   
“Look. I was on board with Sam setting me up because it was fun and I actually got some really close friendships from it, but I never really felt anything past friendship from any of them. Sure, a lot of them were really good looking and there was some….stress relief involved, and I should stop talking about that to you right now… but this feels, different. I've…never had a date like this before, where I feel like there's all this clicking happening…I mean, we're clicking, where we just click. And See? That's what I'm talking about! I feel like my brain and my mouth aren't even connected around you. I'm usually so much better at this. Words I mean. Ok sure, I'm usually not real big on talking about feelings but most of the time I can at least put a full freaking sentence together. And speaking of that…what about you?”

Head tilt with the squint. Dean really likes it when Cas does that.   
“How has no one locked you down huh? Your eyes alone Cas but damn, there's no way your other dates haven't been totally into you.”

Cas is smiling now but somehow the rest of his face is still the confused head tilt squint it was before.   
“My people skills are ‘rusty'.”

Air quotes again and Dean just can't help smiling like a dope at him.   
“The hell they are. Even that waitress in there couldn't help throwing herself at you.”

Dean's getting the feeling that maybe Cas really doesn't pick up on very many social queues, especially when women are hitting on him, because he looks completely bemused by this revelation.   
“You seriously didn't notice? How she stared at you, directed every question at you, and opened her shirt so she could practically rub her boobs in your face when she brought us our food?”

Cas hasn't moved but his expression looks softer and fond like-  
“Shut up.”

“Are you jealous Dean?”  
There's only a touch of teasing tone in Cas's voice, he mostly sounds like he's entertained by all this. 

“No I'm not jealous!”

“Good because you have no reason to be. I'm not interested in that waitress Dean. For a multitude of reasons actually, but the most important reason is because I very much enjoy being with you.”

Cas has crowded back into Dean's space and the way Cas said Dean's name is doing all sorts of things to him. Plus it's hard for Dean not to notice Cas's choice words of ‘being with you' instead of the hundreds of other options like ‘spending time with you', ‘on this date with you', etc…  
“Oh, that's-that's good Cas…I-I enjoy b-being with you too.”

Cas leans his head to the side so they could easily slot together but he holds himself just an inch away.   
“Now I would very much like to get you back to my apartment so we may resume kissing.”

Dean looks right into Cas's eyes in almost a challenge.   
“Anything for you Cas.”

Cas slips away gracefully and Dean's body unconsciously follows the movement, seeking him out before he catches himself and pulls back. Cas has his keys out again and he's facing his car. He looks over his shoulder, not quite meeting Dean in his eye line.   
“I intend to take full advantage of that offer Dean.”

Without another word he glides into the driver's seat and smolders at Dean through the windshield while shifting gears. Dean praises every single Deity out there for the gift that is Castiel…shit Dean's gotta learn what his last name is. 

He scrambles to get behind the wheel of Baby and skips the pause he usually takes to appreciate the perfect purr of her engine as he turns the key. He whips out his phone and pulls up the address in case he loses Cas somehow, which he fully intends to avoid doing, and follows right behind that poor Continental. He tries to ignore the loud, garbled, uneven, rumble of her engine that sounds like a cry for help to him. 

He has no trouble following Cas all the way to his apartment. Actually, the trouble comes more from stopping himself from just passing him and meeting him there. Cas drives like a freaking grandma. Still, Dean's amused smile never falters as he exits Baby who's now nestled in a space in a driveway next to the Continental.   
“Good thing we didn't race.”

Cas's apartment isn't really an apartment at all, it's more like he has his own mini house. Dean loves it instantly. It suits Cas, with its little garden in the front, full of bright flowers and little bees bobbing through the pedals. He can tell it's more like a duplex but the other part of the house doesn't even look attached. Dean takes a moment to smile at it, only vaguely aware Cas is waiting patiently for Dean to move first.  
“I dig the garden Cas.”

Dean's tone has just the slightest hint if tease even though it's the complete truth. Cas lets the corners of his mouth raise up slightly and for some reason it makes Dean laugh loud with his entire body. 

Dean walks up to the door with Cas hot on his heels and Cas reaches around him to unlock it, making Dean gulp at the closeness. Once inside, the door slams behind Dean and he's pushed against it as the tidal wave that is Castiel (damn it what is his last name!) overtakes him. He can do nothing but writhe under Cas's hands. It's like they're everywhere in the best way. He feels them glide from his neck, to his shoulders, down his arms, to his hips, one wrapping around his back to press them closer, one sliding up his chest, is one in his hair now? All the while he's being worked over by Cas's expert mouth with deep, sensual licks that he just follows the best he can. He's now completely losing himself in the feeling. 

It takes Dean entirely too long to remember he has two perfectly good, working hands he could be using and that thought almost makes him jump with the eagerness to touch Cas. His hands fly up to cup Cas's face, intensifying everything and causing a growly moan to vibrate against Dean's lips. Dean is being worked into a horny frenzy and he struggles to calm down or this party is gonna end before it can even really get started.

He breathes in a little deeper never letting their lips actually part and tries not to focus on Cas's exploring hands. Instead, he concentrates on his own fingertips brushing Cas's hairline and how soft and silky his short strands are there. He must go through conditioner like crazy. Dean's palms touch against slight stubble and he can't help the full body shiver that courses through him. 

His hands might not be as graceful or as soft as Cas's but he likes to think he manages a pretty smooth move when both his hands grip the longer strands of Cas's hair, and if the pornographic sound that emits from Cas is anything to go by, he does just fine. 

Suddenly, they're back to frenzy and Dean's mind goes blank again in the euphoria of it all. Dean's still pushed up against the wall, practically being held up by Cas's, surprisingly strong, body. Until Cas reaches behind him and grips Dean's ass tight, and almost raises him off the ground. 

Dean's never made that sound before, he's not even sure how to describe it. But he can tell Cas likes it because he seems hell bent on hearing it again. Cas rocks forward, still gripping Dean's ass cheeks and his mouth leaves Dean's to trail down and bite at Dean's jaw. If anyone asks, Dean does not whimper (he totally whimpers).

Cas works his way down to Dean's neck and Dean desperately hopes he marks him up with his teeth. He wants to be devoured, claimed. He wants a constant reminder of this, on display for everyone to know Dean's his now. Cas doesn't disappoint. It seems he wants to mark and claim as much (or more), and he's not holding back. 

There it is, that sound Dean makes that he can't describe. He's definitely never made that sound before now and he's pretty sure he couldn't replicate it on his own. That sound does something to Cas. Something very good. Before Dean even knows what's happening in his lust-drunk brain, Cas has Dean's feet leaving the floor. His legs are wrapped securely around Cas's middle and the friction against his hard dick through his jeans is almost too much. Cas feels so solid supporting him and he's, once again, amazed at how strong Cas actually is.

So far, Dean's been unable to form any words but he's going to try because being lifted like this is doing all sorts of things to him, and he's again, legitimately worried he's going to lose it and need a very inconvenient refractory period. He manages a few grunts at first but finally his brain starts cooperating.   
“C-clothes. C-cas. T-too many clothes.”

That's probably not the best thing to stop himself from blowing his load, but it's literally the only thing that comes to mind. Cas doesn't hesitate. It's like Dean gave him the green light and it's go time. Dean tries to steady himself as he's gently placed back down and then Cas is tearing at his clothes. His flannel almost doesn't make it off in one piece and his shirt is up and over his head in a blur. Cas's trenchcoat flies somewhere to the side, followed by his suit jacket. 

They both pause to soak each other in. Cas pets his long fingers down the front of Dean's chest so slowly, while Dean stares at the top of Cas's white button up and, now, loose tie.   
“W-why don't you unbutton it.”

Their eyes meet again and Dean's instantly lost in how vivid and alive they are. That heat coming off of them, it's like he has laser eyes and they're just burning right through Dean. He's so ready for the burn. 

Cas's hands slowly reach towards his own neckline and he expertly unbuttons the entire shirt without dropping his smoldering eye contact once. Dean can't take it any more and, before he even knows he's done it, he grabs Cas by the tie and pulls him in to another filthy open mouthed kiss. One of Dean's hands is tight on Cas's neck right above his shoulder and the knuckles of his other hand are white as he grips Cas's tie to steady himself. He could kiss Cas for hours. 

All too soon, Cas slows them down and nips at Dean's bottom lip a few times. Somehow Dean is tense and loose at the same time, like a boxer gearing up for his prize fight. He never expects what Cas has to say next.   
“I'll have you know, I don't put out on the first date.”

Dean’s eyes slip closed as he smiles slowly, realizing he's sort of relieved actually. Not only is Cas classier than that, he deserves more than just jumping into bed right away. Dean wants to learn what makes Cas absolutely desperate with want before he finally takes that step with him. He may have learned a few things that make Cas crazy, but he's in no position to worship Cas's body like he wants to yet. While Dean's brain, which is working at half capacity because all his blood flow is in his dick, tries to sort out his thoughts enough to respond, he's cut off by another blank mind-inducing thing for Cas to say.   
“I just want to taste you.”

Cas slithers down Dean's body, drawing his hands behind him. Dean only opens his eyes and stares blankly at the ceiling somewhere as he feels Cas's nimble as fuck fingers undoing his jeans. Cas pauses and Dean can kinda tell he's looking up at him, but if he looks down now and sees Cas on his knees ready to…did he say Taste him? No, there's no looking down right now. But Cas isn't moving. It's like he's waiting for…damn, is Cas really that good of a guy that he's asking Dean's permission to put his mouth literally anywhere he wants?! He has to say something now. Dean knows his foot is going to go right back in his mouth, but their previous conversation comes back to him. Yes, they were supposed to find something more appropriate for Dean's mouth.   
“Quid pro quo Cas, you get to taste me, then I get to taste you.”

Dean waits on pins and needles for Cas's response while he tries to stop himself from looking down and coming in his boxers.   
“I don't think I will last that long.”

It feels like Cas gives him a big hit of whatever drug his body obviously secretes, because that goes straight to Dean's head. Cas's actions of pulling Dean's jeans all the way down and sliding his hands back up to the waistband of Dean's boxers contradict what he's saying next.   
“Would you like to go first?”

Dean can barely hold in the scoff.  
“I definitely won't last that long.”

Cas's little grumble brings a bright smile right back to Dean's face and he's practically chanting to himself not to look down because now, the only thing between Cas's lips and Dean's dick is a thin layer of fabric. And that fabric is even thinner now due to the ridiculous amount of precum Cas has caused to leak out of him by now.   
“It seems we've reached an impasse.”

Cas's eyes are definitely boring into Dean's soul so Dean squeezes his eyes shut and summons his last shred of self control to not. Look. Down.  
“Impasse, my ass.”

Dean laughs incredulously, knowing that dom eyebrow is there again, but still too chicken-shit to look. One of these days, if Cas ever lets this happen again, he's going to watch the entire thing. Maybe when Dean hasn't been on a low simmer for this long, that is, if this simmer ever goes away after this. If anything, he's got spank bank material by the truckload.   
“You’re taking your turn and then I'm taking my turn and you're just gonna have to deal with that.” 

Dean's smug smile is melted immediately into a dropped jaw by Cas removing the only barrier separating them to the floor. Dean's standing there, almost completely naked, with Cas kneeling in front of him and he can't even open his damn eyes to see it. He gulps instead.   
“It seems I have my work cut out for me then.”

Cas's voice has gone low and raspy and Dean's pretty sure he whimpers again, not that he whimpered before, but this time, there's not really another word for it…the anticipation is making Dean shake. It's been so long now since Cas has pulled Dean's boxers to the floor and, so far, he can still only feel his distant breaths slightly grazing his tip. Well, maybe it's only been a few seconds but it feels like a lot damn longer.   
“Y-yeah. Work cut.”

Dean's not really sure what words are leaving his mouth anymore and that really should concern him more than it does. He's also not sure how Cas puts him on edge and at ease at the same time, but it's like salt and sweet mixing together just right to create this feeling in Dean's chest he's never felt before.   
“You will need to be less affected if you expect to have a turn Dean. It is entirely too erotic to have you at my mercy like this.”

Dean's cock literally jumps at Cas's voice and the bead of precum that slips out through the tip makes him gasp and then gulp again.   
“Y-yeah. Mercy.”

There goes his mouth again. Maybe Cas’ll gag him, oh shit that is not helping Winchester!   
“This game of orgasm chicken, though very enjoyable, is already growing exceedingly challenging for me.”

Dean gasps again when he feels Cas's hands finally touching him as they caress Dean's hips and move back to cup his ass. Fuck Cas knows how to touch him. He bites his lip before he tries to unscramble his thoughts again. Without warning, he feels Cas's wet, exquisite tongue touch his skin and lap up the precum there. 

His fingernails dig into his palms while he tries desperately to keep his hands to himself. He wants Cas to set the pace, to take control. He has to put almost his entire weight against the door as he arches his back to the feeling of hot, wet, pressure surrounding his dick from all sides. 

Apparently Cas's skilled tongue doesn't want to take a back seat to Cas's throat because it's still writhing against the underside of Dean's cock. It twirls around the head as Cas pulls off letting Dean feel his lips tight around him until they reach the end. Dean can feel Cas pant against his tip and takes a minute to calm his own breathing. Before he knows it, he's opening his mouth again.   
“I don't know what you just said but I heard chicken, and damn, you even make that word sexy. Jesus Cas, your voice, your fucking mouth.”

“Dean.” 

The warning tone in Cas's voice is lost on Dean, all he wants is for Cas to say his name again, or scream it. Fuck.   
“Fuck, when you say my name. I was getting hard back at the restaurant. I swear, if I look down and you're eyes do that smolder thing while you're lips are wrapped around my cock I'm gonna lose it.”

Dean's still breathing pretty hard and he feels Cas exhale slowly like he's trying to calm down too.   
“Dean, if you continue speaking about such things I am going to ‘lose it'.”

Dean still has his eyes closed but he can practically hear the air quotes, and actually, now Cas's hands are on his thighs and he appreciates those stupid air quotes that much more because they got Cas’s hands on him. Then a thought occurs to him.   
“D-does that mean I'll have to wait my turn until you're ready for me again?”

One of Cas's hands drops from Dean's thigh and he tries not to imagine where it's going. If he keeps picturing Cas jacking off to sucking Dean's dick he really is going to come.   
“I would very much like that Dean.”

The thought of cuddling on the couch for a few hours until Cas is back up to full force should not be as arousing as it is. What does he have now, a domestic kink? He's so fucked. And hopefully he will be, literally, once he and Cas get to know each other better. Strange how he's just as excited about getting to know Cas better as getting fucked by him. 

Dean must've been right about where Cas's hand was going because he can hear a zipper and ruffled fabric until Cas's mouth is back and there is no mercy behind how Cas opens his throat like that. His tongue continues to be the star of the show though, fuck even when it's not moving it's cupped around every inch of Dean it can touch and puts the most glorious pressure there. Cas swallows around him and Dean makes that noise again and, this time it's so loud. Too loud. 

Cas isn't really moving yet, he's just suckling while Dean's dick sits there in his tight, damp mouth. It's not until Dean really focuses that he can feel the little movements Cas is making. At first, he thinks it's just the movement of Cas's head when he sucks slightly, but then he realizes where the motion is actually coming from. Cas is jacking off. 

The knowledge that Dean could look down and actually see Cas's own dick in his hand being pumped, furiously by the feel of it, while he sucks Dean off slowly… that breaks something in Dean and he can't stop his hands from threading through Cas's hair. It's Cas's turn to make a new sound and it nearly brings Dean crashing to the ground as his knees almost give out on him.   
“Oh fuck. Cas-“

But his words are cut off. Apparently Cas has decided enough pussyfooting around and he goes to town. Dean's suddenly being sucked within an inch if his life at a brutal pace, and all he can do is hang on for dear life as he grips Cas's hair, probably too tight. Cas doesn't seem to mind because he's growling and choking slightly and his free hand curves around so his fingertips slide down Dean's crack and oh fuck, Dean's gonna lose it for real this time.   
“Cas Fuck! If you- oh fuck me- if you touch me there- oh fuck Cas how? Cas I'm close- I-I can't Cas- OH FUCK!”

Cas's pointer finger grazes Dean's hole while Cas’s mouth keeps up a relentless assault and Dean decides, without really meaning to, that this is the moment he's going to look down and- Whoa. Blue.

That fucking smolder. He knew it, there was no way he was going to be able to see this, Cas's piercing gaze so focused, his cheeks flush, his hair wild from Dean's hands running through it, his perfect lips gliding seamlessly over Dean's skin, and his arm disappearing down between his legs, still moving rapidly. 

When Dean comes it practically forces his head back as he pumps his hips uncontrollably. His hands pull Cas's hair again causing another low growl to vibrate through his dick, pushing another wave of intense pleasure through Dean's entire body that almost rivals the first one. 

At some point he is making that sound again, and it's louder than last time, but he can't help it as he feels that spike jump up his spine. He's being milked for everything he has. He's never reached a high like this before and he slowly realizes that if he and Cas end up together then this is just the beginning. 

He might've actually picked Cas up off the ground by his hair for all he knows and, as his orgasm haze starts to dissipate, he realizes he should probably check on the blowjob god that is Castiel- damn it! He's finding out Cas's damn last name. 

He looks down again, chest still heaving and hands still securely locked into Cas's hair. Cas is breathing heavily also and his eyes are closed as he exhales on Dean's sensitive spent dick, but Dean couldn't move away if he tried. Dean risks a peak to the side and leans over enough to see Cas's limp hand holding his own dick, both covered in cum. It looks like he came all over the floor, and all over his clothes that never made it off of him. It's everything. Dean's dick makes the most valiant effort he's ever seen and jumps at the sight. 

Cas notices, of course he notices, and that burning smolder is in full force when he opens his eyes and stares right at Dean's face. Dean's, actually impressive, but traitorous dick jumps again and Cas directs his attention right to it. They're both still trying to calm down, and why is it taking so long? Those were some intense orgasms if they still can't pull in a full breath this long afterword. 

He's still trying to talk his dick down from trying to bite off more than it can chew, but the thought of that feeling shooting through his body makes his dick react again as Cas stares at it in what can only be described as awe.   
“You will be the death of me Dean Winchester.”

Dean slowly loosens his hold in Cas's hair and collapses to the ground. His back is leaning against the door and his pants and boxers are still bunched around his ankles. Cas looks at him with that soft expression from earlier, but there's still fire behind it, and Dean has to remind himself that he's not a fucking teenager anymore and he can't just bounce back five minutes after he lost half his body fluids. And speaking of acting like a teenager, where did these damn butterflies come from? He should not be feeling all giddy because Cas is looking at him like that.   
“You're one to talk.”

Cas's pleased expression only amps up the wing flapping going on in Dean's stomach and he decides to just go with it.   
“Shall we get cleaned up?”

Dean looks down at his ankles and tries to will his body to pick itself up.   
“I'm pretty clean actually. But don't worry, I'll help you clean up your mess. I had a hand in creating it after all.”

Dean's smug grin is overshadowed by Cas's most deadpan look he's seen yet.   
“You know very well it was my hand that created this mess…though, your influence was a factor.”

Dean almost falls over he laughs so hard and his stomach muscles protest after all the work they’ve done.   
“Cas, you're awesome.”

Dean starts to try to push himself up and manages to stand on, still shaky, legs.   
“Coming from you I take that as an esteemed compliment.”

Cas follows and stares for a moment at his soiled clothing.   
“I had better change. Do you mind if I wear something more comfortable? I have extra lounge wear if you'd like to change as well.”

As Dean pulls on his boxers again he realizes how damp they still are and doesn't do up his pants.   
“Lounge wear?” 

Dean quarks up his lips in amusement.   
“Yes, lounge wear, sweats, pajama bottoms, soft tees, and even extra boxers if you'd prefer.”

Dean's excited smile must catch Cas off guard because he tilts his head in confusion again.   
“Hey Cas, what's your last name?”

The head tilt is joined by confused eyebrows scrunching together.   
“Novak…. Why do you ask?”

Dean leans back in a stretch before he starts walking to where he assumes Cas's bedroom is.   
“No reason. Now, Mr. Novak, let's go pick out some lounge wear.”

Dean wonders aimlessly, looking in different rooms down a small hallway while Cas follows behind him sporting a calm and amused smile. Dean turns to backtrack when he reaches a dead end without finding a bedroom. He's confronted with Cas right up in his personal space again.   
“Were you just going to let me wonder around this place like a lost puppy, Mr. Novak?

The fire in Cas's eyes is almost too much.   
“I thought I'd let you figure it out. However, if you continue to call me that, I'll be tempted to turn it into a test, which you will be promptly graded on. Winchester.”

Holy mother of god. Cas is completely going along with this weird teacher-student thing Dean started, on accident. No really, Cas is activating a whole new side to him he didn't even know was there, and apparently he's got a thing for teachers now, and Cas is more than happy to indulge him. 

It's weird Christmas all over again. He's going to make a holiday and dedicate it to Cas. Dean stands up straighter and tilts his head down to look at Cas through his lashes. He watches as Cas's eyes react by intensifying their laser focus.   
“I'm ready for your instruction. Mr. Novak.”

Dean's voice comes out just above a whisper and he watches closely as Cas's entire body tenses. He follows Cas's gaze as it moves over Dean's body and takes in the state of him. He must make quite a picture standing at attention with his cum-stained boxers showing through his undone pants. Though, Cas makes quite the picture himself in the same condition.   
“Follow me.”

Dean crowds behind Cas as he's led back the way they came and they turn a corner Dean hadn't noticed before revealing a narrow staircase.   
“You have an upstairs?! This is not an apartment. This is like…a house Cas.”

Cas shoots a wry grin over his shoulder as he leads Dean up the steps.   
“It most certainly is an apartment. The adjoining living space is located in the back instead of the side.”

They reach another hallway at the top of the stairs and at the end Cas slips into what must be his bedroom. Dean follows eagerly. When he reaches the threshold his jaw drops and he stands up straighter again. Cas is sitting in a swivel chair by a desk. It sits in front of the window and Cas has his legs crossed loosely with his elbows resting lightly on them with his fingers steepled under his chin. That smolder is so intense Dean thinks he's going to melt into the floor and he's got a wicked grin to go along with it. He's said it before and he'll say it again…he's so fucked.   
“Are you ready to begin our lesson Dean?”

Dean's mouth has never been this dry. His anticipation is palpable in the room and he can almost taste it on his tongue. This is so hot. Why? He's never reacted like this to any of his other partners. Cas is turning him into an even kinkier bastard than he already is.   
“Y-yes Mr. Novak.”

Cas's grin widens and his eyes flash wide before that damn dom-eyebrow lifts up and Dean's knees threaten to give out in him again. He's gotta build up their strength somehow. He runs through his brain for knee-strengthening exercises. Is there even such a thing? Especially if it's a mental thing. He'll just have to spend as much time with Cas as possible and build up a tolerance.   
“Good. Let's begin.”

So much for building a tolerance… with just those words Dean stumbles and has to catch himself. He stabilizes his stance and glances back up at Cas somewhat self consciously.   
“Holy shit.”

Cas looks overly pleased and Dean doesn't even mind.   
“Language.”

Dean gulps again because this is so hot. He bites his lip to try and get ahold of himself. And to think, they had come up here to get ‘lounge wear'. He didn't expect a PJ's run to lead to this. Dean's gotta reel in all these new fantasies his mind is picturing before Cas fulfills them all and causes his second orgasm in less than an hour. He should hydrate. At this rate he'll be coming dust by this afternoon.   
“I'd like you to undress Dean.”

He compels his limbs to move but he's frozen again. Fuck why won't his body cooperate today! He desperately wants to do everything Cas says and get fucking naked right now in front of him, but he can't move! Cas takes notice, because he's the most observant person in the universe, and a somewhat worried look passes over his face.   
“As much as I am enjoying your obvious affinity for authority when it comes to amorous activity, I feel I should warn you I have little experience in this area.”

Though Dean knows Cas is self conscious about what he's saying, he still sounds so confident. It puts Dean at ease even though he's still tightly wound from arousal. Still, relief washes over him and he breathes out a long breath he didn't realize he was holding.   
“Thank Christ. I thought I was the only one. This is all new territory for me too Cas. I've never been into this kinda thing before, really, you're just bringing it outta me. Seriously this is so hot and I'm so into it but damn, I feel way less intimidated knowing you're new to this too.”

Cas fully drops the persona he was embodying and the warm smile he gives Dean heats Dean's insides.   
“Then may I suggest we pick out something comfortable to wear and resume these activities at a later time when we both feel more relaxed.”

Dean takes a deep relieved breath again and feels his body loosen and begin to move normally.   
“Have I told you how awesome you are Cas?”

Cas stands up and walks to his dresser to open the middle drawer.   
“You may have mentioned it.”

Cas's coy smile is everything and Dean watches intently while he rifles through the stacks of clothes inside.   
“I mean don't get me wrong, I'm kind of a kinky bastard.”

What. The. Fuck Winchester! Why is your mouth open? Just stop right now before you scare him away! Cas doesn't need to know all the weird shit you're into on the first date. Dean really doesn't feel like this is a normal first date though, they've already crossed the threshold into new kinky territory for both of them. What could it hurt to reveal one other little thing he's into?   
“Is that so?”

Cas's tone is warm and light. Letting this slip won't be so bad, and it's not like his foot is going to do anything but go right in his mouth anyway. He hasn't had any control so far so why should this be any different?   
“Well if you think wearing lacey panties is kinky.”

Cas turns to Dean with a handful of different pajama bottoms and freezes. Dean doesn't notice at first because he's bending to look at the different designs. The ones that stand out the most are blue with little bees on them and he suddenly can't wait to see those on Cas. Once Dean looks up to say as much, he sees Cas is stiff and the shock on his face puts knots in Dean's stomach.   
“Shit, I freaked you out didn't I? Damn it I don't know why I can't keep my trap shut around you.”

Cas takes a moment to respond and it's one of the longest minutes of Dean's life. When Cas is finally ready to say something he shakes his head first and Dean has to stop his thoughts that it's the cutest thing, because he has got to stop thinking this guy is so cute.   
“My apologies. You just…caught me off guard. I didn't expect so much of my blood to rush to my groin. I may need just another moment.”

There's no way Dean heard him right.   
“Say what?”

Cas is staring down at Dean's crotch with hunger in his eyes and Dean can't even guess what he could be thinking because there's no way this guy is turned on by one of Dean's most embarrassing sexual quirks, that he randomly admitted to out of nowhere because apparently he's an open book now.   
“I find the image of you in women's lingerie incredibly tantalizing.”

And there it is. Dean's a goner. Cas could be making fun of him or being sarcastic, but from what Dean knows of him so far, Cas doesn't really do that and it's pretty hard to fake the look in his eyes that says he wants to devour Dean right here on the floor. Are they ever going to make it to a bed? Or at least a couch?   
“Well shit Cas I'm gonna kiss you again.”

Dean feels the clothes Cas was holding drop to the ground as he pulls him in and there's so much heat and electricity between them he immediately gets lost in it. Cas is the perfect blend of commanding and tender. His hands are a tight grip on Dean's hips again but his lips are soft and his tongue is languid. Dean sinks into the feeling of being fully supported and being swept up at the same time. 

Cas breaks the kiss slowly and looks down at Dean's open fly on his pants, just staring again.   
“What are you thinking about Cas?”

Dean's voice is a whisper and he licks his lips in anticipation of whatever beautifully filthy thing is going to come out of Cas's perfect mouth next.   
“I was just wondering if I could make you cum through the lace.”

Dean has to squeeze his eyes closed at that.   
“Cas, fuck.”

Cas lets out a pleased chuckle.   
“Not yet. This is still our first date.”

Dean looks down into Cas's deep blues and can't help the zing of excitement that jolts through him. There is no limit to how fucked he is.   
“Is the first date too soon for me to see you in your bumblebee pajamas?”

Cas smiles wide this time and his gums show and it's one of Dean's new favorite smiles on him.   
“Only if you'll wear the ones with racecars on them.”

Dean's eyebrows shoot up as he looks down at the crumpled pile of clothes on the floor looking for racecars.   
“Or I have some boxers, which no longer fit me, that would be incredibly flattering on you, but would be far less comfortable.”

Dean's eyes race back up before considering being a little more uncomfortable just so Cas keeps looking at him like that.   
“I'll take the racecars for now, but if you're real nice to me, maybe I'll wear those tiny boxers for you later while you spank me with a ruler or something.” 

Dean leans down along with Cas as they gather the clothes from the floor and start searching for the right pairs.   
“I believe I have the perfect reading glasses to complement the scene you're describing.”

Dean inhales deep and then he exhales it comes out as a flushed and breathy laugh.   
“Damn this date just keeps getting better and better.”

Cas lays the bee pajamas over his arm while folding up some others the best he can.   
“I feel the same.”

Dean takes the wrinkled pants from Cas that haven't been folded yet and hands them over one by one as Cas folds them, and tries to squelch the domestic kink he's developing more and more around Cas.   
“You're fucking adorable.”

Cas stops abruptly and looks at Dean in the softest way before hurrying and folding the rest of the pants and laying them in the drawer while he rummages deeper. He pulls out a pair of red pajama pants with cartoon cars on them that miraculously look like they're actually adult sized and hands them to Dean.   
“Great. Thanks Cas. Now…are we cuddling on the couch or the bed?”

Cas shakes his head as he's humming happily to himself and opens a different drawer to pull out two extra soft shirts from it before tossing one to Dean.   
“I thought perhaps you might be a cuddler.”

Dean takes a minute to rub the supple fabric between his fingers.  
“Well, you know a lot more about me than most people already, so I figured why hide it?”

Dean swiftly drops his jeans, which are about to fall off anyway since they weren't buttoned, and pulls down his cum soaked boxers, his shirt and flannel are still somewhere downstairs with Cas's trenchcoat and suit jacket. Cas watches him without moving a muscle to change his own clothes, but better for Dean this way because he'll get to watch Cas undress and that'll be a treat.   
“If I'm to keep my word about holding onto my virtue through the first date we should probably reconvene on the couch.”

Dean pulls on the pants first, then slides the almost silky shirt over his head, adjusting it a little by pulling on the neckline and smoothing it down over his chest.   
“Good idea, though I can't promise I'll be able to keep my hands to myself even on the couch.”

Dean presents himself by putting his arms out and smiling widely.  
“Whaddya think?”

Cas rakes his eyes over Dean's form appreciatively.  
“You put Calvin Klein models to shame.”

Dean looks down, unable to hold eye contact through the compliment, and waves his hand in dismissal.   
“Eh, you're just sayin that ya sweet-talker.”

Cas looks confused and amused again when Dean looks back up at him.   
“Dean…you must be aware of how exceptionally attractive you are.”

Dean rolls his eyes slightly and smiles down at his bare feet sitting next to his discarded shoes.   
“Well I'm no model, but I do ok.”

He flashes Cas a wink as a stray thought occurs to him.   
“What I really wanna see is you. You put all kinds of models to shame. We could put you in some of those Victoria's Secret wings and you'd own that runway.”

Damn it Winchester! He's really gotta stop revealing so much to Cas. He can't help picture Cas as an angel for some reason and it's turning into some weird sexy images in his mind.   
“You paint an interesting picture. Though I am unfamiliar with the association between Victoria's Secret lingerie and wings.”

Dean smiles because yeah, that makes sense, he figured Cas wouldn't know certain references, and he can't wait to show him all kinds of things. But before he can respond he hears a slight buzz coming from somewhere at his feet. Realizing he left his phone in the front pocket of his jeans, he reaches down to dig for it. Once successful, he sees it's Sam calling and warmth spreads through his chest with affection for his brother. 

He's probably calling to see if Dean is at The Roadhouse and to offer a ride so Dean can pick up Baby the next day when he's sober. Dean's more unpleasant dates usually end with him there so he can describe the, usually comical, details to Jo and Ellen who own the place. If Dean hasn't returned from a date to his apartment, you can bet he's there and Sammy's always right there offering a ride and a sympathetic ear. Dean's usually much more vague when describing bad dates to Sam but he still hears the highlights. 

The Roadhouse is also one of the only places he's willing to leave Baby overnight because Ellen lets him park with her and Jo's cars in the residential parking almost completely hidden away from prying eyes and far away from anyone who dares to ding her in any way. He's spoiled, he knows, but Jo and Ellen are like family and his date with Jo is still one of the most entertaining to recount.   
“So what time do you want me to come pick you up from The Roadhouse?”

Dean smiles and shifts from one foot to the other.   
“Hiya Sammy.”

Dean watches as recognition spreads across Cas's face and turns warm, probably just like Dean's did when he saw the caller ID.  
“Actually I'm not there.”

Cas starts undressing slowly starting with dropping his soiled pants to the floor, making almost no sound. He shrugs out of his shirt and starts loosening his tie to pull it over his head. Dean's brain immediately short circuits and Sam's reply suddenly sounds muffled even though the call quality if his phone is excellent.   
“Really? What are you doing then?”

Dean's fuzzy brain just lets his eyes wonder over the plains of Cas's chiseled chest as Cas unties his shoes and slips them off one by one while holding onto the dresser for balance. Cas is just about to pull down his cum covered boxers when Dean replies without actually consciously considering his words.   
“Watching Cas change into some lounge wear.”

Cas looks up with an amused smile and small eyebrow lift as he pauses with his boxers barely over his hips. Dean still hasn't come to his senses yet because all he can do is rake his eyes down Cas's muscled arms and thick thighs. He's not bulky like a lifter, he's more sinewy than that but his utter strength is apparent. That tight runners body makes Dean suddenly eager to take up jogging with him. He's immediately shaken from his thoughts at that, because there's no way Cas just got Dean to want to jog. He chuckles at himself for having no control whatsoever over his mouth when Cas is around. Hopefully that'll come in handy later.   
“You're…. What?”

Sam's confusion is expected to Dean but Cas looks slightly surprised again, until a mischievous grin curls up through Cas's features and he drops his boxers slowly and silently. Dean can't think anymore so his muddled brain doesn't supply a response, he's just staring blankly with arousal simmering below his skin. Cas's grin turns smug as he reaches for the bee pajamas laying on the dresser.   
“Dean? Hello…? Dean…are you still there?”

Dean snaps to attention once Cas pulls the waistband over his sharp hips, mostly covering them so Dean isn't forced to imagine grabbing into them like handlebars.   
“Uh…”

Cas's self-satisfied grin turns into a pleased smile as he pulls his soft tee over his head and tugs it completely down, covering the rest of his hip bones that are poking out from the top of the pants.   
“Dean…are you ok? How drunk are you?”

Dean can't help but laugh outright and shake his head. He's so high on Cas as a person, he can't even put sentences together when exposed to too much skin. He probably should've waited to answer the phone until Cas was fully clothed.   
“Sober as a bird Sammy.”

Dean rocks forward and back from his heels to his toes while Cas flashes him a knowing smirk. Dean can't help to return it, except his is probably less of a smirk and more of pure happiness radiating from his face. He can feel his wide smile and can't even bring himself to reign it in.   
“Oh kay…Dean…explain before I call 911 and tell them you're being held at gunpoint or something…”

Dean laughs again as Cas shoots him a curious look. Dean just waves his hand trying to convey he'll explain later.   
“No need Sam. I'm perfectly safe, though I should probably hydrate.”

Dean raises his eyebrows twice in quick succession at Cas and brightens when he gets the gummy full laugh from Cas that he was looking for. Cas nods and Dean follows him out of the bedroom and down the stairs.   
“Dean…what? Dude. Make sense or I'm having Charlie geo-track your phone and I'm coming to find you.”

Dean follows Cas into the kitchen and nods when Cas pulls a beer from his fridge to offer it to Dean.   
“I'm at Cas's house.”

Cas looks right at Dean and mouths the word ‘apartment' making Dean chuckle.  
“Oh…you, went over to his house?”

Dean motions to ask for a bottle opener since Cas apparently buys a higher class beer, which Dean appreciates. Cas points to his top drawer and when Dean looks inside he sees everything meticulously organized and arranged by category. The bottle opener is next to the wine opener and rubber jar opener and Dean holds up the jar opener to Cas, lightheartedly mocking him for having it. Cas rolls his eyes fondly and steps in close to Dean to slide his hand by him into the drawer. Arousal shoots through him and he's back to speechless while Cas pops the tops off both their beers and takes a sip with his eyes burning a hole right into Dean.   
“Dean.”

Sam is starting to get a slight heat of anger in his voice but Dean is far too distracted to continue this conversation effectively. Cas leans in close, zeroing in Dean's entire focus.   
“Answer your brother Dean.”

Hearing Cas mention his brother ebbs away some of the tingling he's feeling all over his body but it immediately returns as soon as Cas says his name. Cas slips away towards the living room and takes a seat on the couch to search for something for them to watch, leaving Dean to hopefully have an actual conversation with Sam instead of stumbling through it like he has been. He clears his throat.   
“Uh yeah sorry. Yeah we drove to Cas's after lunch.”

Sam's long pause shows how stumped he actually is from this entire conversation.   
“Why? Was he showing you something at his house?”

Sam is obviously concluding that they have some kind of mutual interest as friends that Cas wanted to show Dean and he has not even considered the date just went well and they went home together. He must've missed the part where Dean was watching Cas change his clothes. 

It's understandable though, with Dean's track record along with the fact that it's still the early afternoon, he can see why it would be hard for Sam to wrap his head around this. He briefly considers actually telling Sam what Cas showed him when they got here, but as much as he likes torturing his little brother by grossing him out, Cas might not appreciate him being so forthcoming about their sex life. God Dean hopes it's a sex life and not just one incredible day. He wants to spend all his free time with Cas and he finds himself trying to rein in the feeling so he doesn't come off as completely clingy.   
“Uh yeah…you could say that.”

Cas is completely distracted with finding something to watch and there's no indication he's listening to Dean.   
“We uh, had a good time. Didn't want the date to be over.”

Sam pauses again far too long to be comfortable.   
“So you…you hit it off?”

Dean laughs quietly at Sam's hesitation. It's probably born out of complete bafflement since Sam had pretty much warned Dean this date had a lot of potential to go badly. Dean almost whispers his response.   
“Yeah we did. He's great actually.”

Well that's the understatement of the century…Sam is really milking these confused pauses.   
“So…you two are…”

Dean suddenly feels a spike of panic. What are they really? Cas has expressed this as a date a couple times and they've definitely progressed passed just friends territory. Dean is so lost in thought he pretty much forgets to answer completely and just watches Cas surf channels.   
“Dean, you know you don't have to force this one just because I said it's the last one.”

Dean actually smiles at that and he feels his tension ease. He isn't trying to force it. He completely fell into it and now he wants this to be his last one. But he can totally see himself doing something like that.  
“Thanks Sammy but…no worries. It's not like that. I really like Cas.”

His attention likely drawn by hearing his name, Cas looks up at Dean with a mixture of surprise, curiosity, and warmth. Dean's really starting to get used to seeing those emotions on him and all he can do is smile back.   
“Wow Dean. I've never heard you sound like this.”

Dean may have to adjust his chick flick tolerance meter for Cas, but he doesn't have to do it for his brother.   
“Alright, chick flick moment over. I've got stuff to do Sam. Really fun stuff.”

Dean chuckles at the fact that cuddling is included in that fun stuff but Sam doesn't need to know that.   
“Aw. Damn it Dean! Gros-"

Dean hits the end button with a little more force than he needs to before sauntering over to the couch and plopping down next to Cas. He takes a swig if his beer before turning his attention to the TV.   
“I have a few things queued up as options but I'm open to anything really.”

Dean scans the titles and pictures for something they can agree on and is surprisingly happy with Cas's choices. Then something catches his eye towards the end of the previously viewed, just behind what Cas had picked for Dean to decide from. Only part of the picture is still on the screen but Dean would know that white coat and those cowboy boots anywhere.   
“Cas…do you watch Dr. Sexy M.D.?”

Cas's eyes go wide with anxiety as his head turns slowly towards Dean. He looks down bashfully and Dean has to struggle to stop from kissing him.   
“It's my guilty pleasure.”

Dean's excitement can't be contained.   
“What season are you on?”

All that blue, good god Dean will never get used to surprising Cas because his eyes do this wide sparkly thing and damn. He wishes he could just sink into them.   
“I- I'm a season behind actually. They just released it last week and I haven't had time to catch up.”

Dean jumps with enthusiasm and then settles in, leaning close to Cas.   
“Oh hell yeah! Same! Let's queue it up Cas!”

Cas pauses and stares at Dean and he feels like a hole is burning through the side of his head.   
“What?”

Cas takes entirely too long to answer and it makes Dean feel like his insides are squirming.   
“I just have never met anyone who watches that show. I had started to believe I was the only one.”

Dean almost bounces off the couch and has to will himself to calm down. He shoots for nonchalant as he settles back in next to Cas and he feels Cas's strong arms wrap around him.   
“Don't worry Cas, I'll introduce you to plenty of Dr. Sexy lovers. I could pretty much make a fan club at this point.”

Cas breathes in slowly and Dean turns in his arms to look up at him, only to be met with his soft lips. It's twenty minutes before they start the show and Dean squirms through the episode with a semi and a giant satisfied grin. Yeah. This is going to work out great.


	3. C for Cosplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is back at Salt Lake Comic Con for the third year in a row. This time he's dressed as Natsu from Fairy Tail. He's wondering around the main open area, checking out people's cosplay, when he comes across a guy dressed as Gray.

Dean is back at Salt Lake Comic Con for the third year in a row. This time he's dressed as Natsu from Fairy Tail. He's wondering around the main open area, checking out people's cosplay, when he comes across a guy dressed as Gray. 

Dean notices him standing off to the side looking in a bag, apparently trying to remember what he bought earlier. It looks like they're both about the same age, which is good. Most of the Fairy Tail cosplayers Dean's seen are much younger than he is, but that's what he gets for letting Charlie choose this year. 

When she finally convinced he and Sam to dress up, Dean didn't expect to be an anime character, though he probably should have. It is Charlie after all. He doesn't mind being Natsu though, he feels like it is a fitting choice. Also, the outfit Charlie put together is so comfortable he is seriously considering wearing it all the time. 

Dean watches as the guy dressed a Gray sighs disappointedly into the bag he's holding, and he finds it pretty amusing. He watches him for a minute longer, entertained by the reactions he's having to whatever is in his bag. 

His black hair is sticking up in all directions and Dean can tell it's his own hair and not a wig. It's messy and disheveled but looks like it's natural for him to have it like that all the time. He's shirtless and Dean takes a minute to appreciate his toned muscles before walking over and smiling warmly. "Gray!" 

Dean’s tone is excited, like he's greeting an old friend he hasn't seen in a while. The guy looks up from his bag, surprised, and suddenly Dean's stride falters at the lightning blue eyes this dude has. Dean tries to gain back his composer as he gets closer and the guy's face lights up into a big smile that crinkles around his eyes. "Natsu." 

His voice sounds low and gruff, like he's growling but his tone is still easy and happy. It's a very appealing contradiction. Dean gets close and looks him up and down. "Nice job. I like it." This guy, who Dean is calling Gray in his head now, looks down shyly before looking up again and holding direct eye contact. "Thank you. Yours is very impressive." Dean shrugs and half grins. "My friend made it. I've got a couple more people in my group, but they went to get autographs. Did you come with anyone?" 

Gray shakes his head and Dean doesn't mean to smile as big as he does. "Wanna hang with me and my group? You are part of our guild after all." Gray drops his bag to the side and smiles that big crinkly smile again. "I'd like that." 

Dean looks down at the bags at Gray's feet, hoping he isn't done with the vendor area because that's what Charlie and Sam wanted to do next. "Awesome, I'm Dean. Need help carrying those?" Gray looks down and sighs again before looking up. "Hello Dean. I'm Castiel. Yes, thank you.” He looks back down at the several bags surrounding him. "These aren't mine. My brother Samandriel has a booth here and asked me to watch his bags while he gets it setup. There was a mix up with the location and they had to move him. I can drop all of this off with him now that he is settled in." 

Dean is pleased as all hell these bags aren't all Castiel's. Hmm, Castiel, what a weird oddly sexy name. Dean was really hoping the guy wouldn't bail as soon as shopping was on the table, and it sounds like that won't happen, but he's gotta be sure. "So you haven't shopped yet?" Castiel shakes his head again. "I was actually about to do that after I get rid of this dead weight." Dean nods in approval and leans down to start picking up bags by their handles. "Perfect." 

Castiel hides a shy smile as he leans down also and picks up the remaining bags along with a big mystery box with a Mario question mark on it. Dean lets Castiel lead the way through the crowd until they reach Samandriel's booth. Another weird name. Castiel drops his load behind the table and grabs the rest from Dean. 

Dean holds out his, now empty hand, to Samandriel. "Hey, I'm Dean, or Natsu." Samandriel takes Dean’s hand excitedly. "Whoa, Castiel, you actually made a friend here!" Castiel looks like he's already completely done with his brother's shit and Dean can't help but chuckle. Samandriel turns to his brother and gives him a big, long hug. "Thanks for today! You're a life saver! I promise your responsibilities are done. And, just in time for a quest!" 

Castiel softens at that and is actually blushing slightly, and as Samandriel moves back behind his booth, Castiel is looking warmly at his little brother. Dean decides to change the subject. "I've got a little brother named Sam too." Samandriel smiles and almost starts laughing outright. "I always wanted to go by 'Sam'. Our mom likes to correct us, and other people, when our names are shortened, so we got in the habit of saying the full long dumb thing." 

Samandriel is at least a few years younger than Castiel, blonde hair, and scrawny. He's dressed as Spider-Man from the neck down and his table has art of the faces of super heroes, split in half with one half being in their masks and hero clothing, and the other their secret identity. Dean inspects them closely. "Ya know, these guys might not like you giving away their secret identities like that. I'd watch out if I we're you." 

Dean smiles as he sees the half Batman half Bruce Wayne and points at it. "I'll take this one. It'll throw everyone off the real truth." He leans in close to Castiel and he does his best low growling voice. "I'm Batman." Castiel beams at him and Dean realizes his new goal for the day is going to be causing Castiel to make that face as much as possible. 

Samandriel squeals loudly and starts jumping up and down. "After that line, you can just have it!" Dean holds up his hand in protest and pulls out his wallet with the other. "No, I insist. Art is art and you should earn for doing it." Castiel's eyes light up even brighter as Samandriel pulls out a plastic cover and a bag for him. "Ok, but you're getting 20% off at least!" Dean laughs as he hands his cash to Samandriel. "Ok, deal." 

Samandriel claps his hands delightedly after handing Dean his change. "Yes! Your first bag! Pretty soon you'll have as much as me!" Castiel leans in. "I don't know about that. Maybe between the two of us." Dean huffs out a laugh and then hears his phone chime in his pocket with a text and reaches for it. He's guessing it's Charlie and Sam trying to meet up. "I think the rest of our guild is done with autographs." 

Samandriel shoos them away. "Ok, get outta here, go have fun and buy lots of things and make room for the paying customers." They both laugh loudly and start heading to the spot where they met. Dean reaches behind his back and holds out his hand for Castiel to take as they start weaving through people and booths. Castiel takes Dean’s hand immediately and holds on tight. 

Once they're through the crowd and in a more open area, Dean reluctantly drops Castiel's hand and starts scanning the many faces for recognizable ones. Before he spots any, he hears a loud and excited yelp. “You found Gray!” Charlie is dressed as Erza in the white top and blue skirt and bowtie. She rushes to Castiel and wraps her arms around him. Castiel is stiff at first, unsure what to do about this stranger hugging him, but when he sees Dean smiling warmly, he pulls her in tighter before releasing her. 

Dean takes a few steps towards them. “Guys, this is Cas. Cas, this is Charlie and my brother Sam. Kevin was around here somewhere, but his cosplay is pretty intense so he might've just posted up somewhere. He's in the contest later and Charlie and Sam here get to stay with him after and break down his costume with him.” Castiel gives Dean another beaming look and Dean can tell he likes the nickname Cas, which he's now calling him in his head instead. 

Dean's getting pretty good at making Cas gleam at him like that and hopes he can keep it going. Charlie wiggles her finger at Dean. “Just because you won out on not helping him doesn't mean you get to rub it in.” Dean chuckles and leans towards Cas as he explains. “Kev set it up so it takes two people to help remove his armor, three would get in the way. My rock-paper-scissors game is strong.” 

Sam leans in, looking at Cas. “It's really not. I always beat him. I think he cheated this time.” Sam is dressed as Happy by way of a blue jacket with Happy’s face on the hood. He shrugs and leans away. “I'm mostly here for the autographs and panels.” Charlie puts her arm around Sam, at first trying to wrap around his shoulder but only able to reach to about his elbow due to the height difference. “And because you love it.” 

Sam smiles and relents. He repeats back to her. “And because I love it.” His tone is mildly sarcastic. Dean raises his eyebrows. “Vendors?” They all nod in unison and Charlie puts her hand on Cas's shoulder. “You're hanging with us all day right? We need our Gray.” Cas smiles gratefully and Dean decides it's almost as good when other people make him smile like that but, it's not quite the same. Cas nods contentedly. “Yes, if that's alright with everyone.” 

Sam flashes a quick smile at all of them. “Glad to have you. Actually, it would be really cool if you could keep Dean company while we're in some of these panels and photo ops later.” Dean huffs. “I don’t need a babysitter Happy, what if he wants to go to the panels?” Cas smirks at Dean. “I'm not as interested in the panels and I don't have any photo ops. It would be my honor to babysit Natsu today.” 

That's a new look Dean’s getting from Cas, and now he officially has two expressions he wants to be responsible for Cas making at him the rest of the day. There's heat in his expression and Dean is taking that as a good sign. Charlie turns around to start leading them to the vendor floor. “Good! Then it's settled. Let's start over here and zig-zag our way through. Sam, you're my wing man, literally, if you see any sexy elves yell at me. If I find a sexy gender-bent Jalal I'm taking her to the hotel with us.” 

She points at the white wings poking out from the green satchel on Sam's back when she says ‘wingman’. Sam follows close behind her and Dean takes this opportunity to place his hand on Cas's back to both help lead him along, and as an excuse to get his hands on him. He can feel Cas's breath speed up a bit once his palm is pressed lightly against the back of his ribs. 

Cas looks back as Charlie stops at the first table, with some mashup artwork, and starts talking to the artist. Dean is looking at the mashups hanging on the edge of the booth at first until he looks down at Cas and sees that his shoulders are slumped forward. His eyebrows are up at the corners, pulling his whole face into a downcast expression. 

Dean unconsciously grabs him by his shoulders and pulls him closer. “Hey, what's wrong?” It's a much more intimate action than it should be, for only knowing each other for less than an hour, but Dean doesn't care. He just wants Cas's smile back. This sad face is unacceptable. 

Cas looks up slowly. “You're staying in a hotel?” Dean is confused why that would make Cas sad and smiles slightly through what he says in reply. “Yeah, I was thinking we could use their hot tub later. I know our feet will appreciate it.” That partially brightens up Cas's face, but he's not quite beaming yet. There's still a sadness there. “That sounds good.” The way Cas says ‘good’ sounds like he's saying a much sexier word and it sends a little shiver down Dean’s spine. 

However, Cas still looks a little disappointed. “So, where are you all from? I know a lot of people travel a long ways to come here.” Suddenly it clicks, Cas thinks Dean doesn't live here and that's why they got a hotel. It makes Dean’s chest warm with pride that Cas is so sad that he might not be local. Before Dean can tell him the good news and see that beaming smile again Sam beats him to it. “Oh were from here. We all live right around here actually, we just got the hotel for the amenities.” 

Dean shoots him a glare that Sam can't see because he's inspecting one of the pictures hung up in the top corner of the booth. He could kill his brother for taking away his chance to get Cas to smile again. He turns back to Cas, hoping for at least a milder version of it, but when he does, all he sees is anticipation. “You do live around here?” 

Dean breaks out in a pleased smile. Maybe his brother didn't ruin his chance after all. And maybe this guy Cas likes lighting up at Dean as much as Dean likes lighting him up. “Yeah pretty close actually. You too?” Cas nods slowly. Dean’s hands are still on Cas's shoulders and he squeezes slightly. “Awesome.” And… there it is, that bright smile he was hoping for shines out again. Dean basks in it for a minute before Charlie calls out she's heading down the line. 

Dean reaches his hand back on reflex and smiles contentedly when Cas immediately grabs onto it and holds on tight so they aren't separated by the herd of people. They stop at the next booth and Dean presses his body up against Cas's, partially to let someone pass by them, and partially to get as much of Cas's body on him as possible. Cas holds his breath until Dean steps back a little and he's going to take that as another good sign. 

Dean glances at Charlie and Sam to make sure he still has eyes on them as Cas looks down the line of booths. Suddenly Cas's eyes go wide with excitement. When Dean looks back at him he picks up on it immediately. Again, he steps in closer to Cas than he needs to. This time he sets his fingertips lightly on Cas's biceps as he's talking to him. It's a softer touch than when he had a hold of Cas's shoulders earlier, but similar somehow. 

He feels Cas slightly move into the touch so Dean’s hands come into full contact with his skin, instead of just his fingertips. Dean tilts his head to the side as he looks down at him. “Do you wanna go to that one?” Cas lights up like a Christmas tree before schooling his expression and Dean can tell he's trying to hold back his excitement when he speaks. “Yes, if that's ok with you.” 

Dean smirks as he looks intensely into Cas's deep blues. “You don't have to tone it down here. I'm a little new at this, but I do know that's what Comic Con is for. Mostly from Charlie beating it into my head for the past month. Now, lets go FanGirl the fuck out of these vendors.” This might be the biggest and brightest beaming smile yet, and Dean just bathes in the sunshine of it for a while. 

He almost wishes he'd said that louder so he could get a similar happy smile from Charlie. He's sure she would undoubtedly feed him some perfectly appropriate quote. Something like ‘I've taught you well, young padawan.' Dean realizes quickly that she is the queen of quotes and he should really leave that to the master. 

Suddenly, Dean notices a break in the crowd, giving him a direct opening to the booth Cas was eyeing. He slides his hands down Cas's arms, hearing a sharp intake of breath from Cas as he does it, and grabs onto one of Cas's hands. He B lines to the booth, pulling Cas close behind him. Cas actually runs into him when they stop and Cas grabs Dean’s arm to steady himself after the slight impact. 

Dean actually enjoys the touch from Cas way too much and clears his throat through a smile as he pulls Cas around him by his hand so he's front and center at the booth. Dean notices the merchandise mostly consists of stuffed video game characters with some kind of animal component. Some of them have cat ears and whiskers, some are wearing bunny ears, there's some with lady bug shells and wings, some are dressed as frogs, and some have pig snouts with curly tails. 

Dean notices they're all cutesy animals and wishes one of them had shark teeth or something. He is a little surprised at the artist sitting in front of him, sketching a new concept with her head down. Looking at her, you wouldn't expect that she made all these girly things, because she doesn't quite fit that persona. She's got dark black hair in tight dreads that are pulled back away from her face in a hair band and black thick hipster glasses. She's wearing a red tank and matching pants that complement her skin tone and her shirt has a row of symbols from Zelda across the front. 

Dean switches his attention back to Cas and watches as he reverently picks up a stuffed Mario in a bee outfit and clutches it to his chest. “It's Bee Mario. I never see Bee Mario. I have to have this!” So Cas likes bees, good to know. The artist looks up from her sketch pad and smiles brightly as she stands up. “Oh good! I was hoping someone would appreciate the reference. That's one of my favorites. Oh! Natsu and Gray right?” 

Cas's chest puffs up as he breaths in deep through a big smile. “Yes!” He turns to Dean, who almost falls over from the sudden spotlight of happy energy spilling from him. “Thank you for inviting me today Dean. I love it when people recognize us. Not very many people knew who I was when I was alone.” Cas reaches into his pocket for his wallet and fumbles with it, refusing to put Bee Mario down to free up his hands. 

Dean chuckles and holds out his hand to Cas. “Here, let me. I got this.” Cas gratefully, and clumsily, hands Dean his wallet. Dean pulls out exact change and hands it to the artist. He then closes up the wallet and slides it deep into Cas's pocket, deliberately sinking his hand lower than it needs to and brushing the back of it against Cas's thigh as he pulls it out. 

Cas's entire body stiffens and his eyes go wide as his breath catches. Dean looks down and over at Cas with a clear cat-that-caught-the-canary expression. “Sorry.” Dean is smirking through his quiet apology. When Cas can apparently move again, he looks up, still a little out of if it. “Th-thank you Dea-uh Natsu.” Dean huffs out a small laugh. “Anytime, Gray.” 

Dean’s voice is lower than he means it to be and they both stare a little too long at each other. That's about the time Sam sneaks up behind Dean. “What did you buy?” Sam purposefully almost yells and it makes Dean jump. “Damn it Sammy.” Sam starts laughing hysterically. “I had to! You're so easy!” Charlie walks up behind Sam carrying three bags already. “It's a good thing I have an entire room dedicated to this stuff! They have a great selection this year. Find anything good?” 

Dean points at Cas with his thumb. “Cas got a thing.” Cas hugs his Bee Mario and then holds him out for inspection. Charlie squeals and starts raving over how cute everything on the table is. The artist holds her hands out welcomingly. “Looks like the whole guild likes my stuff!” Charlie lets out another high pitched screech. “You know Fairy Tail too! You're like the whole package aren't you?” The artist folds her arms and raises her eyebrow seductively. “Says the Erza sporting the One Ring.” Charlie looks down at her Lord of the Rings authentic Ring replica hanging around her neck. “Damn, I thought it was tucked. Doesn’t really go with the outfit but, I couldn't part with it.” 

She slides the ring down her cleavage slowly and bites her lip as she watches the artist drop her arms and her gaze intensify at the motion. Charlie leans in and tilts her head a bit, giving the artist a direct view down her shirt. “Did I hide it ok?” Dean is almost floored. It is the sexiest thing he's ever seen Charlie do and actually, everyone standing around is staring and slack jawed. 

The artist nods slowly and then meets her eyes with a sexy stare that could level buildings. “Maybe we can get together later and you can…requip for me.” Everyone's jaws somehow drop even further. Charlie gives her a flirty smile. “I'll find you when the Con ends.” The artist picks up one of her cards from the table and writes her personal number down on it and hands it to Charlie between her pointer and middle finger. 

Charlie leans back as she takes it and slides it into her bra and pats it twice as she turns away. “Bye.” The artist gives her a sultry wave goodbye. Dean suddenly feels like he needs to up his game with Cas. That was way too impressive. When Dean’s head finally clears, he notices a stuffed Luigi with moose antlers. “Hey Sam! It's you!” Sam turns and gives him one of his infamous bitch faces and Dean breaks out into a whole body laugh. 

Unamused, Sam turns back to Charlie. “See, you don't even need me.” Charlie is walking with a new found swagger and a cocky smile. “You're there for moral support, and to make sure we aren't mobbed if I get too frisky in public.” Sam laughs. “After that show, I'm pretty sure everyone was paralyzed and completely unable to mob you.” Charlie laughs delightedly before stopping at another booth and they wind through the maze of artwork and fandom items. 

Dean is trying to have his free hand touching Cas any chance he gets. He's either holding Cas's hand as he drags him along or gets dragged, or it's perched lightly on Cas's back or shoulder. He leans on Cas a few times as they survey different products. Once he is even brave enough to wrap an arm around Cas's hip and he feels Cas melt into his touch there. He's pretty sure Cas stops breathing completely the entire time Dean’s hand is touching him there because he has to take a deep inhale as soon as Dean pulls away. 

Cas is so responsive to every touch. He leans into them and hitches his breath or sinks slightly with his eyes closed. Dean is enjoying every second of it and it's hard to pay attention to anything else. Charlie has to get Dean’s attention a few times because they're moving on and Dean’s lost in it. 

It crosses his mind more than once how appropriate it is that Cas is dressed as Gray. He embodies the character without even trying. Sam keeps taking advantage of how distracted Dean is and has been startling, not scaring, startling him all day. He'd kill him if Cas didn't find it so funny and flash his crinkle smile every time it happens. 

Fairly often they get a request for pictures with Fairy Tail fans and have to put all their bags down to pose. Cas's Gray poses are perfect and Dean struggles to compete. Finally he settles for just yelling ‘I've got a fire in my belly!’ as the pictures are being taken. It goes over very well but the first time they end up having to retake the picture because Cas drops his pose and stares excitedly at Dean right when the flash goes off. Dean asks to see that one and likes the way Cas is looking at him in it so much, he asks the girl who took it to send it to him. 

Charlie keeps nagging Sam to get the fake mackerel out if his pocket and put it in his mouth for the pictures because it's the only thing that makes his cosplay stand up to theirs, and she will not have sub-par cosplay pictures after working so hard to put it all together. Sam begrudgingly complies and is rewarded only with more complaints that he's supposed to look Happy when he has a fish in his mouth and not grumpy. 

Dean, Cas, and the people requesting pictures are all highly entertained by their banter and how Sam gives in to everything Charlie demandingly requests. Charlie really was spot on when choosing their characters for this. She also stops periodically to take pictures of other people's cosplay on her phone and the cosplayers are always pleasantly surprised at how excited she gets about them. 

Dean loves how she makes them all feel like a celebrity and he is extra happy to find that Cas is getting just as excited about the same ones. They are actually into a lot of the same things. There are a few cosplays Dean and Sam don't recognize and Dean just sits back with Sam and watches Cas and Charlie utterly loose it over them. 

Dean mentally kicks himself for falling for a guy he just met. He tries to fight thoughts of locking him down immediately, telling himself he’s moving way too fast. He and Sam are watching Charlie and Cas get pictures with characters from an anime Dean’s never seen. He is ready to spend his entire week watching anime with Cas, just so he can recognize them because Cas is so happy that his love for them is shared with Charlie. 

He scolds himself again. Slow down Winchester. There you go again, assuming he's going to spend his entire week with you. He does have a life to go back to after this weekend. Sam must be a freaking mind reader because he nudges Dean’s elbow with his own. “So… you really like this guy huh?” 

Dean scoffs and rolls his eyes. “Yeah I'm head over heals…” Dean’s tone is sarcastic and exaggerated but it startles him how true the statement rings. Sam lets little laughs out from his chest and looks at Dean, surprised. “Whoa, you really are!” Dean looks down awkwardly with a worried expression before he schools it and shrugs his shoulder. “Shut up. Am not, bitch.” Sam smirks and raises an eyebrow. “Jerk.” 

Dean can't help smiling again as he watches Cas jump up and down with Charlie while they go through pictures on her phone. When they get to Samandriel's booth Charlie is immediately drawn to the Poison Ivy/Dr. Pamela Isley and Dean smiles smugly as he pulls out his purchase from earlier that he had dangling from his wrist. Charlie looks at Dean with wide eyes and a big expectant smile. She waits impatiently, subtly bouncing on the balls of her feet, staring at Dean with anticipation. 

Cas is looking at them curiously, probably wondering what wordless conversation they're having that he doesn't understand. Sam is holding up a picture of The Flash/Barry Allen, completely ignoring the interaction Dean and Charlie are having. 

Dean leans in and shoots for his lowest, most gravely voice he can muster. He's quieter when he says it this time, trying to make it just for Charlie. “I'm Batman.” Charlie shrieks loudly and hugs Dean’s arm so tight he thinks it's going to fall off. “I love it when you do that!” Dean’s eyes flick upward when he hears a quiet whisper from Cas. “Me too.” 

Cas's other expression Dean vowed to get him to make flashes over his face and Dean feels like he's frozen, pinned down in place by the intensity and provocativeness of that stare. Cas is giving that artist back there a hard run for her money with that look and Dean is completely under its influence. 

Charlie and Sam buy a few pictures from Samandriel after they're introduced and he nudges Cas over the table happily. “You gotta do guild cosplay more often bro! I'm making a killing!” Cas is laughing but can't help looking up at Dean and his expression melts into the sexy one again instantly. 

Charlie's high bouncing energy never seems to fade and she practically sings every word she says as she leads them to the next booth. “Only a few booths left! Then Sam and I are going to ditch you guys for panels and photo ops and we'll meet back up for the cosplay contest, yeah?” Samandriel holds up his hands as they're starting to walk away. “Hey! You guys can leave your merch with me if you want. I've got plenty of room back here and I'll be leaving after you guys so you can just come back for it at the end. I even have different colored string to tie on your bags so we can tell them apart!” 

Without waiting for an answer, Samandriel pulls out a bag with a bunch of balls of string in different colors and starts cutting off little pieces of the purple one and tying them to his own bags. He gets everyone's bags color coordinated surprisingly quickly and Charlie almost jumps over the table to give him a tight hug and thank him for saving her arms. He blushes and looks down embarrassed as he hugs her back. 

Dean decides to squash this misguided crush Samandriel is forming right now before it gets out of hand. “So Charlie, what is sexy artist girl's name? Don't forget we have to stop by her booth too if you're gonna go home with her tonight.” Charlie swoons and takes out her card from her bra. “Her name is Thea. Damn, even her name is sexy.” 

Dean notices Samandriel's eyes go wide with surprise and maybe arousal, then he watches as a disappointed expression creeps into his features as full realization dawns on him. Poor kid, but it's better this way for sure. It's never fun to chase a lost cause. Dean turns around and puts his hand out for Cas and ends up nose to nose with him, he’s so close in Dean's personal space and he has a satisfied smile while he doesn't back up even a little bit. 

Dean's not about to move away either so instead he smiles down at the slightly shorter form of perfection standing in front of him and says the only thing that comes to his mind when confronted with those shockingly blue eyes. “Hi there.” 

Cas swallows and Dean watches his Adams apple bob up and down with the motion. Since when has he been so turned on by necks… Since he saw this guys, and now that he thinks about it, he's finding himself attracted to all sorts of body parts he didn't particularly think about as sexy before. Starting with hips and ending somewhere around this guys wrists and long nimble fingers. Fuck. 

Thankfully Dean's thoughts are interrupted by Cas starting to speak, unfortunately his voice is just another thing he adds to his list of new unexpectedly arousing things. Especially when it's low and close like this, like what he's saying is just for Dean and no one else. Dean is far too distracted at this point to understand anything Cas has said and can only muster a quiet ‘Huh?’, knowing this will make Cas talk again but this time he's hell bent on actually understanding it. 

Cas doesn't seem to mind and as he starts to open his mouth again, his small smile is a little bigger this time. Whether he's amused at Dean making an ass out of himself, or pleased at realizing he has such an effect on Dean, he’s not sure. Eh, either one is fine. “I said, you didn't have to do that you know.” 

Dean looks at Cas confused, he understood the words themselves this time but is totally lost on their meaning. He's not going to say ‘Huh?’ again and sound like a complete idiot twice in row. “I didn't have to do what?” Cas doesn't move an inch. “I saw Samandriel's face when Charlie hugged him. You brought up that artist girl on purpose so he knew she couldn't return his affection in that way, before he could get his hopes up too much.” 

Cas's eyes are sparkling and it is entirely too distracting. Dean's brain must be on autopilot at this point because his voice drops an entire register and he moves in even closer to Cas, who's eyes widen momentarily at the proximity. “Well, little brothers named Sam need to be protected.” 

Cas doesn't know it, but that statement has been pounded in Dean's head since he was little. His dad always wanted Dean to protect Sam. He would be leaving the house for school watching Sam run up to the bus and he'd hear John behind him in the kitchen. “You protect Sam today.” And Dean would. He'd scare the shit out of any bullies stupid enough to mess with Sam, he'd warn Sam about the potential heartache of lusting after the wrong girl, he'd even carried Sam right out of a burning building once. Protecting Sammy was built into him, and he could easily see that carrying over to Samandriel. 

Suddenly Dean's brain goes blank, all thoughts of Sam or his past or anything else are wiped away by strong arms embracing him. Cas is hugging him! For what seems like an eternity, Dean has no idea what to do. As soon as his mind is capable of forming thoughts again, all he can think is ‘skin'. He's surrounded by beautiful, soft, bare skin, covering strong solid muscles. 

As soon as his limbs can start moving again, he springs into action. He wraps one arm tight around Cas's shoulder and one lose around his lower back and buries his face in Cas's shoulder. Cas's finger tips curl into Dean's shoulder blades making Dean press into the hug deeper. Dean takes a deep breath and smells Cas's cologne. It's delicious, something clean and pure, like snow but with a fresh crisp twist to it, like apples right after they're sliced, or something. 

Dean can't quite pinpoint the exact fragrance yet but he's hoping he'll get more chances like this to figure it out. Before he can make any more guesses, and long before Dean is ready to release Cas, Sam-the interrupting moose-decides to show up. “Hey guys, the last booths aren't that great, we're going to head to our next pan-. Oh.” Cas practically jumps out of Dean's arms at the sound of Sam's voice and is curled in on himself, obviously embarrassed. 

So, sometimes little brothers named Sam need to be protected, and other times they need to be strangled, like right now. Sam smiles mockingly and, yep, he needs to be strangled… “Sorry guys, just didn't want to disappear on you. We're heading upstairs. We'll text you when we're out but plan on it being right before the cosplay contest. We're going to wait to eat so we can bring something to Kevin but you guys don't have to wait to eat. Just go back to whatever it was you were doing.” 

Sam smiles at Dean as he waves goodbye emphatically and all Dean can do is fume. He looks at Cas, who is still closed off and shy, and sighs. Cas looks up worried but doesn't open up again. “My apologies. I got… carried away. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable.” Dean can't help the endearing look he knows he's giving Cas right now. “Hey, Comic Con remember? You're supposed to get carried away here. And, you can make me feel uncomfortable anytime.” 

He punctuates his statement with a wink that makes Cas stare in amazement. He knows if he looks into those eyes he'll be lost in them again so he looks up towards where Sam was headed instead. Charlie bounces up to them and Dean is vaguely aware she was holding back, waiting for their moment to be over before she interrupted. At least one of his friends has some tact. “I guess Sam filled you in huh. We've got a Twisted Toonz panel, then photos with Christopher Lloyd with the Delorean, then we're hitting the MST3K Panel, then catching the back half of the Firefly panel, before our John Borrowman photo, then a Rick & Morty panel, then we'll meet you guys in the main ballroom for Kevin! Oh and everyone else whose competing I guess.” 

Dean can't help but laugh at how excited she is to run around this venue for the next couple hours. Without warning, Charlie practically leaps into Cas and wraps her arms around him, squeezing as tight as she can. Cas's adorable startled face breaks into a smile when he looks up at Dean and it's another shiny thing that makes Dean melt a little bit. 

Charlie squeezes just a bit tighter and Dean can tell Cas can't breath now. “Thanks for babysitting our Natsu, we didn't know what we were going to do with him today.” Dean leans in defensively. “Hey.” Charlie just giggles and releases Cas so he can take a deep breath in. “I hope you'll come to the hotel with Dean after this, it will take us and Kevin a while to get there but we definitely have room for you.” Charlie's bright smile is mirrored by Cas and he nods enthusiastically before looking timidly at Dean. “If that's alright.” 

Dean slides in closer to Cas and wraps an arm casually over his shoulder. “I'd be offended if you didn't.” He's getting really good at making sunshine pour out from Cas and he has no intention of stopping. Charlie waves at both of them while she runs after Sam, who's already on the escalator motioning for her to hurry. 

Dean still has his arm around Cas as they both wave at Charlie and as soon as they're about to release each other, a younger girl runs up to them and starts excitedly gushing over what she's referring to as ‘Gratsu'. It takes Dean entirely too long to understand but apparently Cas understood right away, because he's blushing furiously. 

She asks for a picture and instead of either of them posing like they have been, they just tighten their hold on each other. After she takes a couple shots, Dean decides she deserves a little something extra for allowing him to stay wrapped around Cas for longer and he quickly leans over and pushes his lips up against Cas's cheek and keeps them locked there while he hears her squeak and her phone click like crazy. 

He smiles against Cas's face and he can feel Cas's cheek move with his own happy grin. Dean reluctantly pulls away and is immediately met with a warm glowy look from Cas. After probably way too long of them just staring at each other, he vaguely registers the girl going absolutely nuts over the, apparently incredible, pictures they've provided. 

Dean pulls his eyes away and crowds around her phone with her to see for himself. He's only a little surprised, and definitely delighted, to see Cas's expression and he watches in amazement as she scrolls through the many images. She's emphatically babbling about pairings and couples, and...ships for some reason? Not sure what ships have to do with it but she's seamless in the conversation so he guesses they have something to do with it somehow. 

She's describing all the people she's gotten pictures of at the con and how everyone's been such good sports about her matching them up together. It's adorable. He needs to introduce her to Charlie because they're going to hit it off immediately and with great intensity. 

He tries to match her level of excitement and, even though he probably doesn't quite make it, she doesn't seem to mind. She's definitely a seasoned fangirl. “These are great! Could you send them all to me? Also, I'm Dean, this is Cas, and you should definitely meet our friend Charlie.” The girl actually starts bouncing up and down as she speaks. “Oh my god I would love to send these to you! I'm Emma! And are you talking about the Charlie who's dressed as Erza?! I met her in line! We spent the whole time going through my pictures, I barely felt like I had to wait at all! Oh my god you guys practically have the whole guild!” 

Dean and Cas both start giggling, yeah there's not another word for it, and Cas scoots closer to her to see her pictures from the other side. Dean gives Emma his number, email, and finds himself on her Facebook to add himself. He tries not to think about the fact that she now has all his contact info and Cas doesn't have any. He shoots Cas a quick smile and points at one of the pictures of them where Dean's teeth are basically just pushed up against Cas's face because the kiss had turned into a big toothy smile. “Hell yeah, I knew you two would hit it off. I was just thinking how-" 

Dean's words die on his tongue as she scrolls down further and he sees the images of them staring into each other's eyes. The sudden silence from all of them actually makes the moment that much more intense for him, and probably for Cas, who at a glance looks just as enthralled at seeing these as Dean feels. 

Emma is raking her eyes over all of them with a, well deserved, satisfied smile. She thankfully breaks the silence. “God these are perfect. My friend Becky is going to flip over these. She's taking a break on those stadium seats over there. It's… been a busy morning for her. Anyway, I think my favorite is this one but ugh, they're all so good for different reasons. Seriously, I adore all of these, you guys look so in love.” 

Dean's brain completely disconnects from his mouth and he struggles to find words because, it's true, they look really in love in these pictures, and kinda in lust in some of them too. They haven't even known each other an entire day but there's no denying there's something there, something profound maybe? Dean needs to expand his vocabulary. 

Emma caresses her thumb over a particularly heated picture and Dean wholeheartedly agrees with the sentiment. “So how long have you two been together?” Dean imagines crickets chirping in his head as the silence stretches on and he nervously looks over at Cas. Cas's eyes look owlishly wide with concern. 

Emma looks up at both of them, whipping her head back and forth. “Oh, don't tell me you're one of those couples that thinks they're just friends until they finally realize they belong together?! For real?! This is right out of a fanfiction!” Dean tries to laugh but it comes out as a much more awkward sound that he's not sure can be described as a laugh at all. 

He's not sure he wants to know what fanfiction is but he's probably curious enough to ask Charlie now. He reaches up and rubs the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. “A-actually we just met today.” He risks a small smile at Cas and is rewarded with a warm, soft look that is all kinds of comforting. Emma is sending the pictures to Dean as she speaks and he's impressed with her ability to multitask so easily. “Aw love at first sight! I love that trope even more! Who would've thought you both would find someone who looks at you like that at Comic Con?” 

She holds her phone up, showing one of the sweeter pictures of them looking at each other and he finds himself thinking it almost seems like she's speaking a different language sometimes because he isn't exactly sure what a trope is either. She doesn't seem to notice that he doesn't fully understand what she's saying. “Seriously, Becky is going to be furious that she missed meeting you guys. Maybe we could all meet up sometime! I know Becky is dying to see your friend who was dressed as Happy, she would not shut up about him.” 

Dean has to laugh loud at that, he can only imagine how uncomfortable Sam was with a girl gushing over him. He never knows what to do with compliments. “Yeah, that's my brother Sam, and I'm definitely down to plan something with you guys. Sam's a big awkward moose, but as uncomfortable as he gets around girls giving him attention, I bet he would be down too.” 

Emma breaks out into a mischievous grin. “Oh, he didn't seem to mind.” So Sammy has some moves after all, interesting. “How bout you Cas? You want to plan something with these guys?” He tries not to sound too obvious that it's too late for Cas to decide if he and Cas are spending more time together because that is now a given. Cas addresses them both with another warm and grateful look. “I'd like that.” 

Dean beams happily at Cas and, once again, they're locked in their own little world of each other's eyes. “Awesome.” Emma sighs wistfully like a side character right out of a Disney movie. “You guys are too much. I'm getting a toothache over here.” Her tone is soft and dreamy and Dean has to look away from both of them as his face turns beet red. 

Cas is probably not in any better shape but he can't bring himself to look. “Hey so I'm going to go rescue Becky from the bleachers, and by rescue, I mean drag her exhausted ass to our Christopher Lloyd op.” Dean's face finally returns to its normal color. “Oh, Charlie mentioned her and Sam are doing that one too.” Emma's enthusiasm is contagious and Dean feels excitement thrum through his chest. “Oh yay! Maybe they can make that line bearable too! Bye you two!” 

After Emma fades into the crowd, Dean steps into Cas's personal space with a little extra confidence, boosted from residual energy left from Emma's bubbly presence. “Ok Cas, let's remedy something that's been bugging me. Let me see your phone?” Cas instantly pulls it out and hands it over with a mix of surprise and amusement. 

Dean immediately programs in his name, number, and even his email address under Cas's contacts list. Then he opens Facebook from Cas's homepage and finds himself to add as a friend. He shoots a quick text to himself and smiles as he feels his phone buzz in his pocket in confirmation. “There. Much better.” 

When he looks up he almost has to squint from the brightest smile he's seen from Cas. He watches as it slowly morphs into something more shy but still ecstatically happy. “You didn't correct her.” Dean's brain must still be on overload because he doesn't quite understand. “Huh?” Cas looks down, definitely embarrassed but still has a ghost of a smile that won't go away. “I just, I guess I expected you to correct her that we're just friends and there's nothing like that going on between us.” 

Dean can't help himself and he closes in closer to Cas. “Maybe I want something like that going on between us.” Before he can completely gauge Cas's reaction his arms are full of firm muscle and his lips are warm, pressed hard against soft skin. Dean's brain kick starts into overdrive and he presses into the touch. The smallest whisper of a whimper slips out from Cas, and Dean's so gone after that. 

Everything turns into a dizzy blur as Dean is swept away. He can't focus on anything but Cas's talented tongue sliding against his. Until he realizes he has a handful of soft hair to pull on and what feels like miles of sultry skin to caress with his palm and fingertips. 

Cas's body melts against him and it's the sexiest thing anyone has ever done during a kiss. Dean almost freezes at the low simmering growl that intensifies slightly when he feels Cas's grip tighten around him. He can't hold in the pathetic whimper vibrating their lips again as it escapes. 

They have to part in order to breath but Dean almost pulls Cas back in before they can, he'd be happy to suffocate right now if it meant those lips never leaving his. Ok, he was wrong, Cas's mouth on his neck as they both suck in as much oxygen as possible is just as good, if not better. When they pull back and blackened blue shines back at him he has to catch his breath again. “Damn Cas.” 

Cas's defined shoulders are still heaving a bit and he looks a little shell shocked. “My sentiments exactly.” Before Dean can wipe his dopey smile that is unquestionably on his face his stomach growls loudly, stealing both of their attention. Their heads point down and before their eyes meet again Cas's expression has turned warm and mischievous. “They have pizza in the main food court area.” Dean can't help but repeat Cas's earlier statement as he wraps his arm around him and starts to lead him towards the food. “My sentiments exactly.” 

Cas is beaming again even though he's looking down at their feet and shaking his head in happy exasperation. On their way, Cas points out people with cosplays he recognizes and Dean's glad he also knows most of them. They quote multiple lines and laugh together at the attempted impressions and confessions of their favorite scenes. 

By the time they have their food and drinks in hand, Dean can barely stand he's doubled over and gasping for breath while Cas's gums come into view and his nose crinkles up. They find a table with a big bearded guy dressed as an ogre and a family of three sporting a simple Wonder Woman cosplay on the mom, a shirt proclaiming the dad as an ‘innocent bystander’, and a little Deadpool wearing pool floaties. 

Dean immediately compliments the dad's shirt after asking to sit at their table, even though it looks like they're getting ready to leave. The ogre nods his permission as well so Dean and Cas set their food down. The dad looks at his wife and exclaims what a hit his shirt has been so far. Dean can't help laughing loud and long at Cas's face as he considers the kid's outfit, apparently trying to figure out the pun. It reminds him of when he first laid eyes on Cas as he was looking in his brother's bag of stuff, and he immediately feels ridiculous thinking those words since that was only hours ago. 

The Wonder Woman mom leans in and smiles wide as she whispers loudly. “Kiddiepool.” Cas's eyes light up as recognition flies across his face. “Do you mind if we take a picture? Our friend Charlie would greatly appreciate it if she could see this instead of us trying to describe it.” Wonder Woman mom leans back laughing. “Of course, go ahead.” 

Cas pulls out his phone and points it at Kiddiepool with delight while Dean compliments their exceptional parenting. They wave as the family heads towards the crowd of people gathered near a stage. Some kind of raffle is being called off there so people are squeezing in together. 

Dean dives into his pizza and looks up at Cas with full cheeks. His attempt to smile makes Cas show his gums again as he throws his head back in a loud laugh. When Dean can finally swallow the massive bite he took, it's his turn to throw his head back laughing as Cas imitates him with his own mouthful and attempt as smiling through it. They notice several families coming out of the KidCon area and point out their favorite cosplays. 

There's a Calvin and Hobbs walking with his mom in tow, a little BB8 drawing a crowd as she ducks into her cosplay and waves through a small hole, and a family of three dressed as Mary Poppins, the chimney sweep, and complete with their little girl on a carousel horse they made to roll around like a stroller. Cas diligently takes pictures, insisting that if Charlie has missed any of these he's going to at least get her pictures. 

Dean can't help pulling Cas in by his shoulder and kissing him quickly. Cas blushes furiously and can't seem to keep the beaming smile from his face, just the way Dean likes it. Perfectly sated with a full belly, Dean leans back and looks out at the crowd of people. When his eyes lazily drift back to Cas, he's met with unexpected blue fire and his dick immediately takes notice. 

Cas is looking at him like he wants to devour him and Dean's definitely on board with that. He tries to sound as nonchalant as possible, and probably fails miserably because he's so eager. “Hey uh, Cas…you wanna get outta here?” 

Cas's eyes intensify and, if Dean were standing, he's pretty sure his knees would've buckled instantly. “I'm gonna take that as a hell yes.” Dean stands, scooping up the tray they piled their garbage on with one hand, and grabbing Cas's wrist with the other. He, somewhat frantically, dumps the napkins, wrappers, and empty drink containers into the receptacle by the stage. Cas slips his wrist free, grabs Dean's hand, and squeezes tightly making Dean's insides heat up. 

Dean just barely has the cognitive function to whip out his phone and start ordering them a Lyft to their hotel. When he looks back, Cas has his phone out, trying to concentrate on the screen while they speed walk through the crowd. Dean suddenly stops and lets Cas bump right into his chest. “You're not ordering a ride are you? I'm getting us a Lyft.” 

Cas looks up with the same fire in his eyes. “I'm letting Samandriel know we're leaving and he can take my stuff home with him and I'll pick it up tomorrow. We should also let Charlie and Sam know, oh...” Cas looks worried as the blue embers die out of his eyes. “Your friend Kevin, the cosplay contest…” 

Dean wraps his hand comfortingly around Cas's shoulder where it meets his neck, right at his hairline. “Cas, Kevin's been in a ton of cosplay contests and I guarantee Charlie and Sam are going to record the whole damn thing. We'll get a play-by-play with video and commentary as soon as we see them again. My Sam'll get my stuff from your Sam and bring it to the hotel after they get all Kev's armor off, and they'll all probably pass out as soon as they change. They probably won't even make it to the hot tub.” 

Cas startles Dean again with basically jumping into his arms and sinking into another intense kiss. When Cas pulls back he looks up through his lashes and his voice is lower than Dean's ever heard it. “I forgot there's a hot tub.” Dean can't help biting down on his lip. “Fuck Cas, let's go Now. Where's my damn phone, I'm almost ready to pick you up over my shoulder, caveman style, and jog us there myself.” 

Cas's fingertips scratch into Dean's shoulders and, whoa, that's interesting. Dean's eyes are half lidded and he takes in a slight gasp. “You…like the idea of me picking you up Cas?” Cas's fingertips scratch again in the same place and he presses himself against Dean. Dean takes a minute to appreciate the action and reflect on this being the best Comic Con ever. 

The Lyft ride is hell. Cas can't sit still and he keeps running his fingers along Dean's palm, causing shivers to rack through his body. The driver tries to make conversation about the Con but Dean's so distracted he can barely keep up his end with full sentences. 

When they finally reach the hotel, Cas squeezes Dean's hand tight before releasing him and rushing out of the car. Dean is just as eager and shoots a quick thanks to the driver as they almost run inside. Dean pulls Cas to the elevator and pushes the right floor before crowding up against Cas and pressing him into the wall. Cas slips his knee in between Dean's legs and Dean has to bite back a moan…he kind of succeeds, but not really. 

When they reach the door, Dean is about to throw away the key card and break the damn thing down when it fails to do its only job and let Dean inside with Cas in tow. Cas ends up laughing quietly and staring into Dean's eyes as he takes the card from him, silently asking for permission with his somewhat pleading look. 

Cas looks at the card for a moment and confidently opens the door in seconds. Dean just rolls his eyes at Cas's smug look before pushing through and saying, “Show off.” He lets his hips sway a bit as he strides inside. He then starts to take his shoes off with his back to Cas and casually asks, “So, do you want to go to the hot tub right away? I think I have extra swim trunks for you-" 

Dean is cut off mid-sentence when he turns around by Cas's predatory expression starting back at him from across the room, and all other thoughts fly out the damn window. “Ok, the hot tub can wait.” They crash into each other and the heat from their touch threatens to burn Dean alive from the inside. It's perfect, he's never been this drawn to anyone. 

Their hands roam everywhere and greedily map each other out. Suddenly, Dean feels Cas's hand slide down and cup his erection through his pants and he can only buck up into the touch while a needy moan escapes without his permission. He vaguely hears Cas whisper, “I never do this, this fast I mean, I don't usually-" 

Dean is amazed his brain is functioning enough to respond, though it feels like it's through a haze, “Yeah, me either. I'm usually a ‘not before the third date' kinda guy, but damn Cas, I want you.” Cas nods and his lips brush Dean's with the motion. “I-I don't have, damn it, I didn't exactly come to a hotel with my brother and best friends prepared for this to happen though.” 

The fire in Cas's eyes at the implication is staggering and Dean's never wanted to be inside someone more in his life. He curses himself for not even putting any condoms or lube in his suitcase, that should be a given, he's a terrible boy scout. Cas doesn't look put out at all though, and Dean decides to push the envelope here a little bit. Also, if maybe he sneaks some feelings in there with it, only he and Cas have to know. “Cas, I don't want this to just be tonight with you. Fuck, I really like you and not just for this but, when I get my hands on what we need I’m going to wreck you. Your pliant fucking body is so perfect for me to manhandle. I want to take you up against every damn surface we can find until you're screaming for it.” 

Cas whimpers and tightens his grip around Dean like a boa constrictor while lavishing his neck and biting slightly at his jaw. “On the bed Cas.” Cas whines a bit before complying and Dean has never been this turned on. Cas sits, leaning back with his legs a bit spread and Dean takes a moment to appreciate the moment again. 

When his eyes reach Cas's, he finds the same look of awe reflecting back and Dean knows this is gonna be good. He knows he's gonna make Cas stick around for as long as he can and not take a second of it for granted. Once his eyes have had their fill, it's his hands' turn, and then his mouth's turn after that, he's practically drooling just thinking about tasting Cas. 

But, first things first, he kneels in between Cas's legs and looks up as his hands feel Cas's strong thighs through his loose fabric pants. Cas bites his lip and Dean tracks the motion before hooking his fingertips into the waistband of both layers of clothing covering Cas's perfect hips. He must be a runner or something because those legs, damn. 

Cas gasps and raises his hips completely off the bed as Dean slides everything off almost effortlessly. Cas's shoes and socks are somewhere on the other side if the room already and Dean can't help but pause again to take in the sight of miles of smooth, tan, delicious skin in front of him. He can't wait another second and a strangled sound is ripped from Cas's lungs when he dives in and licks around the head without warning while looking up at Cas. 

Cas's jaw drops open as he stares down at Dean and he can't help the thought from running through his head, he just has to voice it, he's not used to this much dirty talk spilling out but he's just going with it. He makes sure his lips brush the head while he speaks. “When you open your mouth like that Cas, fuck, I can't wait to stuff my cock in there.” 

That only seems to spur Cas on as his dick literally jumps in between Dean's lips and a wrecked moan belts out of him. “That's right Cas, sing for me. Don't hold back.” When Dean sinks down on Cas's cock to the base in one smooth motion, Cas falls back on the bed, clutching at the sheets helplessly and yells, “Dean!” 

Cas arches his back and hips off the bed preventing Dean from pulling off, and Dean can certainly take a hint. He breathes through his nose and plunges back down forcing Cas as far down his throat as he can go, then swallows. Cas seems completely overwhelmed even though he basically facilitated that move by practically coming up off the bed. 

When Dean does pull off, he leaves his lips barely touching Cas's tip and looks up, watching Cas's chest go up and down heavily as he recovers. When Cas makes eye contact again his mouth is still hanging open and it really does do things to Dean. His breathing has calmed and is somewhat under control now, and that just won't do. “Cas, I want you to take your hands, and put them on the back of my head.” Cas gulps and his eyes go wide and almost scared. “I want you to guide me where you want me Cas. Do what feels good.” 

Cas lays back and keens as he whines Dean's name. “Dean, if I do that, I'm going to come embarrassingly fast, you have no idea how close I have been already.” Dean bites his lip because that's exactly what he wants to hear. “Cas, if you don't guide me, I'm not holding back. I'm deep throating you again and again and swallowing around you until I feel you are about to blow, then I'm pulling back enough to taste you when you do.” 

Cas's entire body curls in on itself like he's trying to hold everything in, and oh, he probably is. Dean smiles through wondering how he got so lucky, this guy really is the whole package. He must've waited too long staring at Cas as he writhes on the bed because he hears his name said desperately and he's done hesitating. Dean is a man of his word and he's about to show that to Cas by doing exactly what he said he would, and maybe he'll add a little bobbing up and down in between for good measure. 

Cas is loud, and Dean fully expects someone in the hotel to complain, but it's still early so presumably no one is sleeping yet. They haven't been interrupted so far, and if how tight Cas is strung right now is any indication, he won't be screaming Dean's name much longer. Soon he'll be a pile of jello on the bed, sated, happy, and cuddly and Dean kind of can't wait. 

Even though the sounds from Cas are making it very difficult for Dean not to just jerk off until they're coming together, he's still a man of his word and his cock is going in Cas's mouth, as soon as Cas is recovered enough for it. It doesn't even matter if Cas is bad at sucking dick, though he can't imagine those lips would allow that, because he's about to go off the minute he reaches Cas's tongue. All Cas would have to do is sit there and- ok, new train of thought. 

Dean hasn't been at it long and Cas is coiled up like a spring, white knuckling it through. Dean loves taking frequent glances up Cas's body and neck watching the muscles tense, or to the sides to see Cas hanging on the sheets for dear life still. Dean flattens his tongue and wraps it around the underside before sinking down again and swallowing a few times in succession. He knew it would drive Cas crazy but he didn't know it would be so effective. 

Dean feels Cas's dick harden even more and he can tell it's time to pull back or he won't be able to taste a damn thing. He makes it just in time and when the salty bitter taste he's (somewhat) used to doesn't hit him, and he's actually met with something sweeter, still salty but no bitterness at all, he can't help moaning loud and deep. Cas reciprocates with a completely wrecked sound of his own before sinking into the bed. 

Dean slowly and carefully strokes himself while Cas's chest goes up and down and all his limbs go limp, just how Dean wanted. Cas slowly starts moving and lifts his head to look down at Dean. His debauched face and open mouth makes Dean squeeze the base of his dick instead of stroking it, just in case he's blindsided by his orgasm. To Dean's surprise, Cas limply slides off the bed and lands, somewhat harshly, on his knees in front of Dean. They're pressed close and Cas looks utterly wrecked. 

Dean's anticipation is getting unbearable, but Cas doesn't seem to be with it enough to notice. He, almost groggily, pushes against Dean's chest until he falls backwards, laughing quietly. He revels in the weight of Cas's dense body on top of him. Cas's eyes are lidded as he roughly pushes his mouth to Dean's chest and basically smears his face down Dean's stomach. He's not even fully recovered from what Dean did to him, but he apparently can't wait for that before he's groping at Dean's body. Dean can't wipe the broad smile off his face as Cas scrunches himself lower against the bed so he can reach Dean's waiting dick with his mouth. 

There's no preamble or second guessing at all. Cas just takes Dean in until he's choking, and the sounds coming out of Dean in response actually surprise him. He's growling and whining and moaning deep and loud, depending on what Cas's tongue is doing. It would be torture if he wasn't so close already. His back curls up without his permission and he gasps Cas's name in warning. Cas responds with a short grunt in approval and Dean lets himself go. 

He pumps his hips as he comes and lets Cas milk him until he has to hiss with oversensitivity. He doesn't mind though, he kinda likes that Cas keeps going until Dean has to pull away. Cas collapses on top of Dean with another grunt and Dean's so deliriously happy he just sits there giggling to himself. He wraps him arms around Cas and sighs happily. He has the sudden urge to reward Charlie somehow for insisting he attend the Con this year, even though he was scheduled to be on his own for a lot of it. It couldn't have worked out better. 

Cas is dead weight on top of him and he runs his fingers down Cas's back as they lay there. Cas stirs a bit and lifts his head so their eyes can meet again. Dean mildly wishes that girl was back to capture this look between them with her camera. He grins wide, realizing what that would mean she witnessed. Cas's voice is horse and it's so damn hot, he can't catch a break with this guy. Even after a mind blowing orgasm his dick is still showing interest. “Am I crushing you?” 

Dean laughs quietly making Cas go up and down with the movement of his chest. “Hell no. You're staying right here.” Dean tightens his grip around Cas's body and feels Cas's sink into it. After another beat of silence Cas looks up at him again. “What were you thinking about before, that was making you laugh?” Dean feels his cheeks strain with his answering smile. “I was thinking I probably owe Charlie a fruit basket.” Cas ducks his head and Dean can feel his smile against his chest. “I think I do as well.” 

They both shake against each other with laughter. When it dies down, Dean sighs happily again. “I wonder if they make Star Wars themed ones.” Cas yawns loudly and stretches out his body against Dean's like a cat. “Or Harry Potter. Maybe they've got one with butter beer mix and chocolate frogs.” Dean holds Cas close and breathes in the smell of his shampoo. “Stop being so perfect, would ya? You're gonna give me an obsession.” 

Dean doesn't actually mean for his tone to be so serious, but the weight of his words lay heavy on his tongue. He doesn't want to scare Cas away by moving too fast, but he's already in too deep now. His thoughts are soothed when Cas cuddles into his embrace further and yawns again. “Good, maybe it'll catch up to mine someday.” 

They stay there on the floor together, practically pushed up against the foot of the bed, for longer than his protesting back is comfortable with. But everything else about it is so relaxing and blissful, Dean barely notices the ache forming. And, did he just think the word ‘blissful'? He shakes his head at himself. 

Cas is making him into a big softie, even more than he was before. Dean starts to fidget and Cas catches on pretty quick and pulls himself up while Dean moves to his elbows. He tries to stretch out his back before he attempts to stand. “Let's move this puddle we're in to the bed huh?” Cas slowly makes his way to a standing position, then shakes his head. “No, you should locate swim trunks and we'll go soak our muscles in the hot tub.” 

Dean moans slightly and it's a mix of pain from his stiff knees as he stands, and anticipation for the hot jets he knows are going to work out some of the kinks in his back. “Ya know Cas, when you're right, you're right.” Dean winces as he leans over his suitcase and rummages around for two pairs of trunks. He owes Charlie a thank you for him having two pair also. He was going to pack just one until she flicked him in the head saying she won't have him hanging wet trunks up around the room to dry, so he better bring at least two. He'll have to make it up to her that now there'll be two pairs hanging up drying. 

He gives his older pair to Cas because they're smaller and have a draw string to tighten them. His other ones fit pretty snug but aren't overly tight on him. Cas slides into the trunks he's handed and struggles a bit to tighten them but gets them to fit. Dean slides his arms around Cas's waist and hums. “I like you in my clothes Cas.” Cas's entire body shudders and they sink into a slow and burning kiss. “We better high tail it to the hot tub or I'm ripping these back off of you and taking you on the floor.” 

Cas looks up at Dean through his lashes and the fire there is back with full force. “As enjoyable as that sounds, I think our bodies would appreciate a reprieve from the floor for now.” Dean nods and slips the room key into the pocket of his swim shorts as he pulls Cas along with his other hand. When they reach the pool room, it's completely empty, and Dean hosts a mini celebration in his head that they don't have to deal with other guests. 

He turns on the jet timer and is surprised to see Cas lay his phone on a chair by the edge of the tub and start a playlist. It's mellow and Dean knows he's heard the song before but can't place it. They smile dopily at each other before walking down the steps, getting used to the temperature. 

Once Dean is waist deep he slides down and lets the water reach his neck as he backs up into a strong jet to spray right on his lower back. He sinks into it before opening one eye to peak at Cas. He's sitting at the closest jet, staring at Dean with heat behind the look. Dean let's his thoughts drift as the water pounds out the strain he's built up. 

Before he knows it, he's talking without really thinking about what he's saying. “Hey Cas, what're you doing tomorrow? I was thinking we could binge some of the Anime I didn't recognize today.” He's surprised at his own words, he’d intended to play it cool and make sure he didn't come on too strong. He was going to give Cas some space so he didn't feel pressured into spending all his time with Dean. Well, too late now. His sated brain betrayed him once again. 

He takes a nervous peak at Cas again, hoping not to be crushed by Cas trying to let him down easy. Instead, Cas's eyes are shining at him. He cocks his head in confusion and Cas looks down as his cheeks color. He's blushing. “I was somewhat afraid to ask you if we could spend the day together tomorrow.” 

Cas's eyes widen and the rosy color drains from his face as he stutters. “N-not that we have to spend the entire day together or anything, though many of those Animes are extensive. B-but we wouldn't have to watch all of it. I-I just mean I wanted to be with you-uh-be around you, tomorrow.” Cas looks mortified and, though Dean has a soft spot for him because he knows exactly how he feels, he's too happy to hear Cas say he wants to be with him and/or spend time with him tomorrow. 

He settles down into the water more, positioning the jet into a new knot in his back. “I want to watch all of it. And, at some point we'll eat lunch, and later I'm taking you out to a nice dinner somewhere.” Dean closes his eyes as the knot slowly undoes itself. He's not sure of Cas's reaction yet so he takes another peak. Cas is looking at him in anticipation like he's supposed to continue or something. 

He gives Cas a questioning look and Cas tilts his head in wonder. It melts Dean's insides. It's so innocent and pure. He's never received that look before, like he's something special, like he's something precious. And whoa, he's falling hard for this guy. 

Cas takes a steadying breath. “Y-you mean, like a date?” Dean can't help the elation from bubbling up in his chest. “Yeah Cas. I mean like a date.” Dean is startled by suddenly having a lap full of Cas as he's being kissed within an inch if his life. When they part, Dean's hands cup Cas's face and he finds himself loving the look he's getting. “I would very much like to date you Dean.” 

Cas is straddling him and, for some reason, the moment is still soft and less sexual than it could be. Dean hates to admit it, but it's more emotionally charged than physically, and he's a little overwhelmed by it. Instead of going into panic mode, he dives back into kissing Cas and lets it all pour out through their touch. 

Before they know it, they're bucking into each other. The emotions bleed out into lust and Dean's getting hard from the rough fabric being pushed against him by Cas's hips. Dean takes a breath and his mouth starts talking again before his brain can catch up. “Fuck Cas, you're so sexy. Can't keep my hands off you. That's right. Take what you need.” 

Cas seems to double his efforts and it's like a tidal wave. “Want you so much Cas. Need you. Damn, how did this happen huh? I can't get enough of you. Wanna spend every day with you.” Cas is writhing on top of him now and the friction is incredible. He has a fleeting thought that he might actually come again this quickly and damn, how is Cas cool, funny, sweet, and basically a sex god, filling a hole Dean didn't even know he had. “Dean.” 

His name in Cas's mouth inches him closer to the edge. Cas hasn't said much while they're getting physical, but the intensity and feeling behind what he does say makes up for it ten fold. Cas pulls back and the look in his face gives away how close he is. 

Another tidal wave of blue washes over Dean and they stare in awe at each other, surprised they worked each other up enough to be coming together right now. Just as Dean feels his body let go he tightens his grip around Cas and holds eye contact, determined to get a direct view of Cas coming undone. The distant sound of the door opening doesn't completely register until he hears voices. It's too late, there's no stopping now, he's on the brink and so is Cas and not even a hurricane could stop them now. “Hey guys! We thought you might be here so we stopped by on the way to the ro-. Oh my god!”

Dean is completely at ease, which probably has something to do with the second orgasm he's had in under an hour. But he can't stop grinning, even knowing he'll never live this down and, even worse, poor Cas will never live this down. At least they'll have a good story to tell later. Cas is still breathing a bit hard, he did most of the work after all, and he's hiding his face by burying it against Dean's shoulder and neck. 

Dean keeps his arms wrapped securely around Cas and feels the protectiveness flare up in his chest, until he remembers it's just his closest friends and his brother and they probably won't be too hard on either of them. At least it wasn't hotel management kicking them out. “Hey guys.” 

Dean still sounds entirely too happy with himself, but he can't help it. He hears a retching sound from Sam and can't help giggling a little. Charlie looks all too pleased with herself, almost bouncing smugly on her toes, Sam has diverted his eyes and is probably trying to brain bleach his brother's O-face from his memory, and Kevin seems like he's frozen in place and not everything that has occurred has completely sunk in yet. 

Charlie, always the one to take charge of the situation, claps her hands together like a school teacher. “Well, let's go up to the room and leave these two love birds alone.” Sam makes a strangled sound and rushes for the door. Kevin is now smiling wide and bright. “It's nice to meet you Cas! We'll get a chance to get to know each other better soon man, but glad to have you around!” 

No one can resist Kevin's naïve optimism, not even Cas. He turns slightly, so half his beet red face is showing, and waves. “It's very nice to meet you as well Kevin, I look forward to that, thank you.” Dean can feel his cheeks are getting sore from smiling at Cas so much but he doesn't care, his cheek muscles need to get stronger anyway if he's going to be around Cas more, and he is. 

Charlie chimes in again. “C'mon guys, let's go. And Cas, I hope you'll be a permanent member of our guild.” Cas's answering smile is one he'll probably save for Charlie now and it's a mix of gratitude and respect. Dean kinda loves it, but the looks he hopes are permanently reserved for him are better of course. But it's nice that there's one in there for Charlie. 

Sam sticks his head back in, though his eyes are squeezed shut. “Yeah Cas, you're one of us now!” Dean smiles at his ridiculous brother and ridiculous friends and thanks whatever in the universe made him so lucky. As they leave, Dean can hear Sam complaining down the hallway. “Aww, in the hot tub though? How am I gonna go in there now? Oh my god, the room! If my brother's naked anything was on my bed…” 

Dean has to laugh outright and he can't help torturing his brother, but he's gotta know they didn't defile his bed. “It didn't! Just the floor in front of Charlie and Kevin's!” He hears Sam make another strangled sound and pulls Cas into his embrace with a content sigh. “How you doin Cas?” 

Dean loosens his grip around Cas so he can sit back and make eye contact. Surprisingly, Cas's eyes are shining with mirth and he's got a giant, gummy smile on his face. He looks down and his smile shrinks but he still looks insanely happy. “I'm really good Dean.” Cas's face is still flushed and it's absurd how much Dean enjoys that. “Oh, I know you are.” Dean winks cockily before claiming Cas's lips again. Though their smiles make it difficult to properly make out, Dean doesn't care. Everything is right in his world and it looks like it's only going to get better from here.


End file.
